Christmas Cheer
by alicenotinwonderland
Summary: INDEX ADDED! A collection of fluffy, Christmas related oneshots featuring various characters. Friends have fun, miracles happen, families get together and love is in the air as everyone is in the mood to spread some joy. Chapter 9: Ron knows Hermione better than she thought.
1. Index

**This is an index for this story to help you find pairings or chapters you might like to read since these are all unrelated oneshots. ****I sincerely hope that you will enjoy reading these little oneshots as much as I enjoyed writing them. I'd be extremely happy if you drop me a review or two too :)**

1. Advent – Ron never felt that Christmas was worth the anticipation in the days leading up to it...until Rose was born. Ron/Hermione

2. Angels – A father-daughter moment from Hermione's childhood. She will always be his little angel.

3. Candles – A moment in the life of Ariana, Albus and Aberforth Dumbledore when Aberforth realises that Albus may not be such a bad person; just a little misguided in his priorities.

4. Cards – Every couple has a special Christmas tradition. James' and Lily's is sending Christmas cards to each other. See how their relationship progressed through the numerous cards they sent to each other.

5. Perfect Timing – An account of James' six unsuccessful and one successful attempt to trap Lily under the mistletoe

6. A Hatred of Orange – James' orange scent is intoxicating to Lily (who may just be falling for the mischievous marauder) and it drives her crazy. Will it be the pivotal factor in getting them together? - **Also a Christmas present for The Last Poison Apple!**

7. A Very Weasley Christmas - The usual chaos, fun and romance that is part of a Weasley Christmas fails to make the holiday happy for Ginny...until she receives a surprise gift! Harry/Ginny fluff with lots of Weasleys from all generations. **- Also a Christmas present for ladyoftheknightley**

8. Traditions - Fleur feels left out in the Weasley household and tries her best to fit in but it isn't an easy job, especially around Christmas. A surprise from Bill may be just what she needs to feel like part of a family - **Also for Eighteen Inches as part of the Valentine's Fic Exchange**

9. To See Her Smile - Ron knows more about Hermione than she realises. He'd do anything to make her smile - even brave the horror of Christmas shopping.


	2. Advent

**Disclaimer for the whole story : I don't own HP**

* * *

Ever since he could remember, Ron had always liked the days leading up to Christmas more than the day itself. When the Advent calendar was put up on the mantelpiece, Ron had disliked crossing off each day. The days before Christmas were charged with so much preparation and eagerness and Christmas ended it all. Life, which had been twice as exciting in the run up to the holiday, became doubly boring after it. He had always felt that Christmas was a bit of an anticlimax to the fun and madness that led up to it.

Ron remembered all the lovely things about Advent at the Burrow. He had had some great times with his family. The smell of freshly baked goods would drift through house to his room. This scent would mingle with the aroma of pine from the wreaths and the giant tree in the living room. He and his siblings would spend their days making or buying presents for each other. They always had fun hiding them and it was a game to try and find out what the others had got for them.

The kids would all group around their Mum when they were younger and Dad would read out stories from Beedle the Bard while Mum knitted their sweaters. She would always threaten them with her needles if they tried to guess whose jumper she was knitting. On Christmas Eve, the house would be charged with excitement. Everyone would be up at odd hours trying to catch the others putting their presents under the tree.

There had been an incident once when Ron had convinced Fred and George that Santa Claus would leave coal in their stockings because they were so mean to him. The twins had stayed up all night to catch Santa and beg forgiveness. When Mr. Weasley had crept into the living room that night to put all their gifts under the tree, he had tripped over the sofa and crashed into the tea table, upsetting the milk and cookies all because Fred and George had tackled him the minute they'd seen him. They had been a little upset that Santa didn't really exist but more alarmed that the person who decided whether they got proper presents or not was their father. Ever since that incident, the twins had always been extra good around Christmas.

Ron treasured all that. He loved going to bed on Christmas Eve, enthusiastic about the prospect of a pile of presents the next morning. He loved guessing if his jumper would be a different colour this time. He loved watching the twins curse wrapping paper and the little anecdotes and mishaps that were bound to happen during Advent. Ron valued the journey more than the end. As much as he just enjoyed and soaked up all the excitement that led up to the holiday, on Christmas Day itself, he was always a little sad that his presents were generic, his jumper was still maroon, he still got mostly sweets and maybe a few Quidditch related gifts from his family and all the fun seemed to end on the day.

The anticipation that something might be different each year was what he liked Advent for; the disappointment that he hadn't gotten anything extra special from his family was why he wasn't very fond of Christmas. Of course, he did like his presents and he understood that with so many people, he couldn't be singled out. But he always wished that for once, he could get a present worthy of all that anticipation, a present that was thoughtful and specially made for him and only him.

This Christmas however, the month before the holiday could not have been more different. His house smelled like paint and carpentry as the new nursery was finished up. There was no real Tree in the living room because the scent of pine made Hermione nauseous. His Mum didn't care about his jumper this year; she was busy knitting one for the new family member that his wife, Hermione, would bring into the world soon. There was no need to think of a hiding place more secretive than under the bed since Hermione couldn't even bend that far down in the final stage of her pregnancy. The anecdotes and mishaps still happened though. Ron shook his head, smiling slightly as he remembered Harry and himself running around London trying to find a brand of biscuits that Hermione was craving for. The biscuits had been discontinued the previous month and they had had a hectic time trying to find a shop that might still have some stocked.

Oh and Christmas Eve was _entirely _different this time. Instead of being comfortably tucked into bed, Ron was pacing up and down a hospital corridor.

Ginny, herself three months pregnant, watched him amusedly. "She'll be fine, you know."

"She could have let me stay with her," Ron said distractedly, glancing at the doors of the ward as Hermione screamed again. He winced. "I could have...I dunno...comforted her or something."

Harry grinned. "She did let you stay till just about half an hour ago. She must have realised you'd say something tactless and she wouldn't have the energy to yell at you. It's probably for the best that you're out here and not causing her even more agitation by saying something stupid in there." He smiled fondly at his wife. "When James was being born, Ginny walloped me over the head with the nearest pillow when I asked her if it hurt too much."

Ginny laughed. "I was screaming my head off. Wasn't that enough of an indicator of the pain? You'd better not be as idiotic this time."

Harry grinned and squeezed her hand as Ron tried to peer into the dim room through the little circular windows in the room. "How much longer do you think it'll take?" the redhead moaned and resumed pacing the corridor. Barely two minutes had passed when Hermione gave one last loud groan and the sound of a baby crying came faintly through the doors.

Ron stopped mid stride and stared at the doors. His heart thumped in his chest. He hadn't felt this eager during any other Advent in his life. He didn't care about Christmas trees and presents at that moment though. He just wanted to know...

A Healer pushed open the doors and strode into the corridor. "Mr. Weasley? Congratulations! You're the father of a lovely little girl. Your wife and daughter are both doing fine. You can come in and see them now."

"Congratulations mate!" Harry said clapping Ron on the back. Ron barely registered their words as Ginny joined her husband. She pushed him towards the ward. "Go on. We'll come in later."

Ron walked forward as if in a trance. He made his way around the Healers who were still bustling about the room and offering him their congratulations. Hermione smiled at him when she saw him. She was pale and tired but she was sitting up and glowing with happiness. He sat on the edge of the bed and touched her knee lightly. "How are you?" He asked.

She smiled at him. "Just fabulous," she sighed contentedly. She held out the little bundle in her arms. "Happy Christmas, love."

Ron glanced at his watch. Sure enough, it was one in the morning. Christmas morning. He reached out tentatively and took the little mass of blankets carefully from Hermione. Two bright blue eyes looked at him curiously. Ron felt his own identical eyes welling up as he handed his daughter back to his wife. He held a careful finger over the little girl's cheeks, meaning to caress them but she pushed out a determined hand and curled her own minuscule fingers around his. At that moment, the tiny, wrinkly, squishy, pink little baby with the smallest tuft of reddish-brown hair was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

He kissed Hermione tenderly on the forehead and smiled proudly at her. "Rose Weasley," he said.

"Rose Weasley," Hermione agreed smiling back fondly at Ron.

"This is the best Christmas present I've ever got," he grinned.

Hermione chuckled. "Don't expect one every year. It takes a lot of work. But it's worth it," she added looking down at their daughter as the child yawned and scrunched up her eyes.

Ron nodded. For the first time, he felt as if he had received the perfect present. Christmas Day was no longer boring and he was sure that as a new father, his life would be pretty thrilling.

For once, he had got a better Christmas present than the anticipation of Advent had promised.

* * *

**So this story is mostly going to contain Christmas related drabbles and oneshots written for the Christmas Boot Camp on the HPFC Forum. I hope you liked this one!**

**I hope this made you get into the Christmas mood and you'll share some joy by leaving me a review ;) Do let me know what you thought about this!**


	3. Angel

**Hello everyone! Thank you all for reviewing, subscribing to this story or just reading it :)**

* * *

Hermione nearly slammed the car door shut and threw her bag into the backseat. She clamped her seat belt on with a ferocious click. Dr. Granger looked at his nine year old daughter with some concern. Something must have really upset her if she was throwing her bag when it had all her beloved books.

He watched her out of the corner of his eyes whenever they stopped at traffic signals. Her arms were crossed tightly, her bushy hair messily scattered over her shoulders and her face was set in a sulky glare.

The minute he parked the car in the driveway, Hermione got out, hurried in and before he even made it into the house, she had pulled her shoes and coat off and slammed her bedroom door shut. His wife came into the hallway, looking worried.

"Was that Hermione I just heard slamming the door? That's so unlike her, is everything alright?" Jean Granger asked worriedly.

Dr. Granger shook his head. "She's been in a bad mood ever since she got into the car. I'll talk to her. It won't do for her to be like this on the first day of the Christmas holidays."

"You'd better do something to cheer her up quickly. She wanted to be an angel in the Nativity play her class is putting up on Christmas Day. There's a practice at the church in an hour and she can't be a sullen little angel then," Jean added.

Dr. Granger nodded. He made his way up to his daughter's room and knocked cautiously. The door was unlocked and so he opened it slowly and poked his head into the room. Hermione was sitting on her bed forlornly, swinging her legs.

"I come in peace," he said, holding out the plate of chocolate cakes and the book he was carrying. Hermione didn't answer. He frowned and walked into her room. He set the plate and book down on her table and joined her on the bed. "What's wrong, Hermione? What happened to get my little girl down in the dumps just a week before Christmas?" He patted her shoulder in a sympathetic way.

Hermione shook her head and continued swinging her legs. Dr. Granger considered her. "Did someone make fun of your socks? I know they're both not brown today - everyone has a bad laundry day once in a while - but they're a close enough match. Tell me who it was, I'll break into their house and replace their socks drawer with only single socks in fluorescent colors and polka dots."

Hermione smiled slightly. "It wasn't the socks; nobody even noticed them."

"Was it that high school girl who helps out in your English class then? Cecilia Trevor? Was she mean to you for knowing a word she didn't? You know, maybe we should give her a dictionary for Christmas. Perhaps we can give her that old one you had in first grade."

"It wasn't Cecilia. Although a dictionary is probably a good idea for her present," Hermione said.

"Was it Ian Drew then? Don't worry love, you'll beat him at Scrabble soon enough; he _is_ six years older than you," said Dr. Granger.

"No it wasn't Ian either. He's giving me a Thesaurus for Christmas, he said so." Hermione brightened up at the thought.

"Do your teeth hurt?"

"No."

Dr. Granger threw up his hands in mock defeat. "Well I'm all out of guesses. I think you're just grumpy because you haven't been tickled all day!" He leapt at her as she squealed and tried to push her father away.

"Dad! Stop - haha - you _know_ I'm really - hehe - ticklish - whoops!" Hermione nearly tumbled off the bed in her attempts to get away.

Dr. Granger caught the little girl's arm and stopped her from falling off the bed. "Now that looks more like my Hermione. You look so much nicer with that smile and those pink cheeks." He smiled at her affectionately. He had been wrapped around her finger ever since she was born and he hated to see his princess so unhappy.

She looked down again, her face becoming sad. "Not everyone thinks so."

He put his arm around her. "What happened in school, Hermione?" he asked gently.

"I'm not going to be in the Nativity Play," she mumbled. Two fat tears leaked out of her eyes.

He hugged her tightly. "Why not? I thought your auditions were today and you had all the lines memorised perfectly. Did you forget the words? That's perfectly alright, you'll have better days."

"That's just it. I _didn't_ forget anything. I said all my lines perfectly and I sang the chorus properly too. My teacher, Miss Collins, was late; so the high school teacher, Miss Barry started taking all our auditions." Hermione buried her head in her father's shoulder. "She just nodded at me. She hadn't even looked like he was paying attention to me when I was on stage. But then Jilly Barnes went after me and the minute Miss Barry saw her, she looked interested."

Hermione was pouring out her tale of woe in full steam now. Her father let her talk; he knew it was best for her to get her troubles off her chest. "Jilly didn't even know all her lines. She doesn't even know the story of Christmas properly! She didn't know half the words to the chorus but Miss Barry still smiled at her. Miss Collins wrote the script and Miss Barry had pinned her sheets wrong so she didn't know which part came after what and was getting confused when the students were acting. I was sitting behind her so I told her what came where. She snapped at me and said she could figure it out herself and she didn't need a little girl's help and I should stop being such a know-it-all." Hermione gave a little sniff.

"After that, Miss Collins came in," she continued. "Miss Collins was leading the choir and she was teaching everyone how to pronounce 'Hallelujah' properly but Miss Barry tried to correct her even though Miss Collins was right. They were just arguing so I found a dictionary and showed the syllables to Miss Barry. She started yelling at me and saying I should sit down and act my age. I was only trying to help.

"In the end, she told Jilly Barnes that she couldn't deny the Angel's part to someone as pretty as Jilly. Miss Collins tried to argue that Jilly wasn't very good but Miss Barry is in charge so she could cast whomever she wants. She just wanted someone pretty for the part even if she doesn't know her lines or can't sing. I went to congratulate Jilly anyway and she just giggled at me and said she knew she was going to get the part because no one would think of a bushy brown haired girl with rabbit teeth as an angel.

"Then one of those weird things happened again, Dad. I _was_ standing next to the shelf but I swear I didn't touch it. A bottle of red paint on the shelf just got knocked over and all the paint fell onto Jilly. I swear I had nothing to do with it! Everyone thought I nudged the shelf no matter how many times I apologised or said I didn't do it. Jilly made a big fuss out of it and pretended to cry even though she winked at me when the teachers' backs were turned. Miss Collins said she had expected me to be more of a sport and she was disappointed in me. I hate Jilly Barnes! I hate Miss Barry! I hate that I'm not pretty enough to be an angel!"

She sobbed quietly into her father's shoulder as he held her right. "Oh sweetheart, don't cry, it's okay." He rubbed his daughter's back soothingly. "I know you were just trying to help your teachers and the paint was an accident."

He smoothed her hair back. "Look at me, Hermione." She raised her watery eyes. "I'm proud of you for having prepared properly for your audition and trying to help your teachers and most of all, for going to congratulate Jilly. That's the kind of daughter I raised and I don't care how you look. Your hair and teeth are small problems and they can be fixed easily. But Miss Barry's refusal to learn from someone younger than her and Jilly's meanness are all problems of their character. When they grow up, they'll soon see that the world values strong, moral people like you and they will only be shallow women. I'd rather have you than the most beautiful girl in the world as a daughter." He smiled at her. "Trust me, Nativity play or not, you're _my_ little angel."

Hermione smiled back up at her father, feeling much better. It made Dr. Granger sad to see that his daughter was growing up. She was worried about her appearance now and it hurt her that her intelligence was mocked at and she cared about what other people thought about her. He knew he couldn't have her all to himself forever but it still made him sad. But as a father, it was his job to be the best man she would ever meet, to be her solid rock, to be the one person who could understand her better than anyone else. He knew what would really cheer her up.

When Christmas Day arrived, Hermione was delighted to see that her presents included a pair of big handmade wings and a beautiful white dress complete with tiara. That evening, she dressed up and put on a little performance just for her parents. After all, she was their angel. And to them, she was so much better than the prettiest girl in her class because she, with all her bushy hair and big teeth, made their life truly miraculous and magical.

* * *

**A review would be an early Christmas present ;) Do let me know what you thought!**

**The prompt for this chapter was "angels".**


	4. Candles

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter or subscribed to this story or even just read it :)**

**Please do review!**

* * *

"Aberforth?" Albus stuck his head into the living room. "Could you help Mum with Ariana? She's being a little difficult and Mum's trying not to show it, but she's tired. It's almost Christmas after all, she deserves a little rest. Will you take Ariana upstairs and entertain her somehow?"

Aberforth looked up from the picture he was drawing lazily in front of the fire. "Why can't you do it yourself?"

"I'm studying. As you very well know, I have to take my OWLs this summer," replied Albus, raising an eyebrow. "Look, just help Mum out. She needs a little peace and quiet and Christmas is all about helping people, isn't it?"

"You'd be helping Mum too if you took Ariana," Aberforth shot back, bristling at his brother's pompous attitude but getting up nevertheless.

"I would if I could but I have to study," snapped Albus.

Aberforth rolled his eyes but walked into the tiny kitchen. "Play with me, Mama!" Ariana was squealing. Aberforth glanced at his mother, she _did_ look tired. "Ana, mama's tired. Why don't you play with me?" he asked, walking over to his sister.

Ariana hopped off the stool she'd been sitting on and went up to him. "But I want to play with Mama."

Aberforth put on a hurt expression. "So you don't want to play with me? I'm not your favourite anymore? I thought we could make some lanterns."

The little girl's expression suddenly changed to curiosity. "No, no, Ab. You are my favourite. What are lanterns? I'll make them with you."

"Excellent! We'll go up to my room since Albus is studying here." Aberforth took his sister's hand and led her upstairs, ignoring Albus' disapproving frown at the statement that they'd be using the room the two brothers shared. Aberforth made Ariana sit down at Albus' desk in the tiny bedroom. There were two beds but only one desk since Aberforth barely studied when he came home for the holidays anyway. He found some coloured paper under his bed and some scissors and Spellotape in his cupboard and set them down on the neat piles of papers that Albus had left on his desk.

"What are lanterns?" Ariana asked again.

"I'll show you," Aberforth said. "But first, we have to get in the Christmas mood. Look, here's some red paper. We can make Santa Claus hats. What do you think Santa will bring you for Christmas, Ariana? Have you been good while I was at school?" He smiled as his sister launched into a story of all the things she'd done when he hadn't been around, anxiously remembering if she'd been good or not. Aberforth didn't think Santa Claus would care whether Ariana had been good; he'd give her presents just because she needed some happiness in her life.

Of course, Albus would probably tell him Santa Claus was some great old wizard and not to believe in silly legends. Aberforth thought about his brother as he cut the paper into the right size. Albus wasn't really a bad person; he just got his priorities wrong sometimes. He'd been good and right to notice that their mother was tired. At the same time, he hadn't done anything about it himself because he'd been too busy studying. That was the problem. Albus believed that his studies were more important than family.

Aberforth shook his head. Why waste time thinking about Albus? He stuck a final piece of tape onto the paper and put the makeshift Santa hat on Ariana's head. "There you go, now all you need is a beard and you'd be Santa himself!"

Ariana giggled. "I'm not old _and_ I'm a girl. Santa's a boy! Show me how to make lanterns."

Aberforth nodded and produced a packet of candles. "Here cut these up in little circles. You can make a different shape if you like," he said handing her a sheet of thin paper. He watched her carefully to make sure she didn't hurt herself as she cut out the paper. She was rather like a candle herself - tall and thin of frame with a bright, bright head. But that brightness was as wavering as a candle flame. Her mind swayed from thought to broken thought and Aberforth was afraid that someday, that bright intelligence would be snuffed out as easily as a candle.

He showed her how to stick the paper together to make hollow cubes big enough to cover the entire candle. They cut out different patterns and colours and when they'd made about a dozen, Aberforth pulled out some matches. Ariana eyed him warily as he set the candle on Albus' desk and lit it. "Albus said we shouldn't play with fire," she said.

"Albus says a lot of things," muttered Aberforth. "What colour light is coming from the candle now?"

"Yellow. Like the daisies Mama grows in the summer."

"Good girl." Aberforth placed one of their crude paper covers over the candle. "What about now?"

Ariana squealed with delight. "It's red now! And green! Oh and that's purple like Mama's dress." She clapped as Aberforth changed covers one after the other and she identified the colours.

"There you go, that's a lantern. You can get different colours of light from one candle." Aberforth smiled proudly as he watched her. Ariana experimented with the coloured sheets, watching little shapes of lights form on the table as she tried some of the lantern covers they'd made with different colours and outlines together. She looked so happy.

The door clicked open and Albus walked in. "Aberforth, have you seen my – _what are you two doing? Fire on a desk is dangerous!"_

Aberforth looked up, startled and slightly guilty but Ariana beamed up at her oldest brother. "Look, Albus," she exclaimed, holding out her lantern covers. "Ab and I made lanterns." She demonstrated for Albus by putting some of the covers over the candle. "Look, it changes colours!" She made to remove one of the covers and her hand knocked against the candle. It fell over and onto a stack of Albus' parchment which caught fire immediately.

"My Transfiguration notes!" Albus let out a strangled cry and leapt forward. Aberforth dragged Ariana away from the fire quickly, calming her before she got upset. Albus drew his wand and sent a jet of water at the flames. The fire was extinguished immediately but he also nearly flooded his desk. All his neat piles of work were a sodden mess and Ariana's lanterns were reduced to soggy bits of paper.

Albus rounded on his siblings angrily. Ariana stepped forward before he could say anything. "I'm sorry, Albus!" Her eyes filled with tears as she looked up at her brother. "I didn't mean to do that. I didn't mean to spoil your things. Are you very angry?" She gave a little sniff.

Albus looked at Aberforth's wary expression and then at Ariana. The little girl was crying and her face was so worried that her brother would be angry. He looked at the ruined lanterns she had been so proud of. He looked at the paper Santa hat perched haphazardly on her head and he just couldn't bring himself to shout at her. She hadn't done it on purpose and he couldn't scare her or make her unhappy, not at Christmas time. His anger melted away and he sighed. "No, Ariana, I'm not angry. It was a mistake. Besides, I didn't really need those notes, I know it all."

Aberforth shook his head at his brother's infinite modesty but he was glad Albus hadn't made this a big issue. Ariana smiled happily up at Albus and walked over to the desk. "I'll help you clean it up," she offered. The corners of her mouth turned down as she noticed her lanterns. "Oh. The lanterns are all wet." She looked extremely dejected.

Aberforth was just about to say that they could always make some more when Albus moved to his sister and put a careful hand on her shoulder. Ariana flinched as she always did when someone tried to touch her. After what the Muggle boys had done, getting a simple hug from the girl was a difficult task. Albus usually avoided any contact with either of his siblings but this time, he didn't hesitate. He set the candle straight again and touched the wick with the tip of his wand. The candle flame burned yellow and then changed to a merry orange. After a few seconds, it slowly changed to blue, then to green. Ariana's grin grew wider and wider as she watched the colours change softly and smoothly. The whole candle seemed to be infused with the flame's colour too and glowed from the inside.

"There you are, Ana. You don't need paper to make a colour changing candle." Albus smiled slightly at the rapturous look on his sister's face. He tapped the candle gently and picked it up. "And now it won't burn anything either, see?" He touched the flame to a piece of parchment to prove his point. "You can carry it around until the candle burns out completely."

Ariana looked at her brother for a long moment, as though steeling herself to do something. She put her arms around his waist briefly and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered. She grabbed her candle and ran off to her own room.

Aberforth regarded Albus with surprise. "You did something nice. You actually helped out for once."

"Well _someone _has to help seeing as you're incapable. Besides, it was a simple charm; there was no need for all that mess," Albus gestured at his desk, frowning, but there was no condescension or hostility in his tone. He smiled slightly and Aberforth nearly missed his brother's next words. "And I suppose Christmas is all about family and helping them. It felt nice to make her happy." He turned slightly red and looked embarrassed at his own admission. He quickly gathered up a few dry sheets of parchment and walked out of the room.

Aberforth grinned in disbelief as he followed Albus out. He paused at Ariana's door and found her sitting at her table, watching her new candle. She seemed lost in her own dreams, calm and peaceful.

No, Albus wasn't really a bad person. And sometimes, just once in a while, he got his priorities perfectly right.

* * *

**Do leave me a review, it would make my day and I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter!**


	5. Cards

**I was hoping to start writing drabbles and this turned out to be a rather long oneshot instead! Ah well...**

**I've used lines to separate some of the letters that appear continuously just so you don't get confused. Those are all continuous conversations.**

**Do review, it would mean a lot :)**

* * *

Every couple has a tradition, a habit that often describes how their relationship changed over the years. For Lily and James, this little tradition was sending each other Christmas cards. It was started by James in their first year, quite by accident. As a result of miscalculation, he had one extra card that year and he sent it to Lily. It showed a picture of a pair of bells swinging back and forth while snowflakes fell all around. The message he wrote inside wasn't particularly romantic or friendly or even polite.

_Evans,_

_Do remember you're not at school,  
Loosen up, break a few rules,  
Don't be so goody-goody always  
Try to enjoy your Christmas holidays!_

_James Potter_

Of course this elicited a response from Lily that was even less polite. A Muggle card with Santa Claus waving from his sleigh was sent promptly back to James with the message:

_Potter,_

_You'll get coal in your stocking, you fool,  
For being so mischievous at school,  
Try not to be such an obnoxious prat,  
Or you might not get presents, you spoilt brat._

_Happy Christmas!_

_Lily Evans_

But that rude exchange started a tradition. Every Christmas, no matter how much they James claimed that Lily was boring and prudish, a card always winged its way to her house in the winter. The second year, Lily received a picture of a melting snowman whose face changed to comical sadness as he melted. The message inside was even worse.

_Evans,_

_I heard you're having Snape over for dinner. You won't need to buy any oil if your parents are planning on frying any of the food. Just squeeze his hair over the pan; it should give you more than enough grease. I bet you're not having any fun in the holidays either (not that you know how to). _

_Anyway, Merry Christmas._

_James Potter_

Lily replied viciously with a glittery card stuffed in an envelope along with nettles and holly leaves. James couldn't use his fingers for hours until his mother set them right. Her message was equally savage.

_Potter,_

_I heard you're trying to go down your chimney in imitation of Santa Claus. I'd advise you not to, your big head would definitely get stuck. I know how to have fun! It's only in your world that fun and getting into trouble mean the same thing. And at least my parents are glad to see me back. Yours must be counting down the days when they can send you and your loud, obnoxious gang back to school!_

_Happy holidays._

_Lily Evans_

* * *

_Evans,_

_You kind of crossed a line there with my parents. They love me._

_James Potter_

* * *

_Potter,_

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. No parent would be sorry to have their children home. It's just…why do you have to be so mean?_

_Evans_

* * *

_Evans,_

_It's Snape. Severus SNAPE. Why do you have to be friends with him?_

_Potter_

* * *

_Potter,_

_It's Black. Sirius BLACK. Why do _you_ have to be friends with him?_

_Evans_

* * *

_Evans,_

_Fair point. So, let's come to a truce, yeah? During Christmas, neither of us is allowed to be rude to each other. Agreed?_

_James Potter_

* * *

_Potter,_

_I suppose that would be in the spirit of the holiday, forgiveness and all. Okay, I agree. Now stop sending me the same card over and over! I'm sick of looking at that snowman melting so morosely and your writing's all over the inside. I can't even tell what the printed message was anymore._

_Lily Evans_

* * *

_Evans,_

_Sorry. Your card's no better, I'll have you know and that glitter's all over my hands. I found a bit of extra space for this last message, look. Happy Christmas._

_James Potter_

* * *

_Potter,_

_Ooh, that's green and silver glitter too! Happy Christmas._

_Lily Evans_

* * *

And so a conversation started. James and Lily found that without having each other near at hand to hex or yell at, they could actually have a decent, civil exchange. Their Christmas cards soon became nothing more than letters written inside a piece of decorated cardboard. Of course, as they got older, they often personalized their cards with their own charms.

By the time Christmas of their third year rolled around, James was just beginning to fancy Lily. As the nature of their relationship changed, so did the contents of their cards. The first one he sent her that year depicted a sprig of mistletoe and a winking pair of hazel eyes.

_Evans,_

_Christmas is green, just like your eyes  
It doesn't make me as happy as your smiles,  
Will you be my present under the tree,  
And please, please go out with me?_

_James_

Lily's reply featured a sprig of mistletoe hanging by a strand and then falling off repeatedly and an identical pair of hazel eyes rimmed by round glasses, except that one was now blackened.

_Potter,_

_Wasn't yelling at you clear enough,  
That I don't want to go out with you?  
I don't want to make more of a fuss,  
So leave me alone and enjoy your Christmas._

_Evans._

* * *

_Evans,_

_Your first two lines didn't rhyme you know. I will try again, just so you're warned._

_James_

* * *

_Potter_

_Leave me alone, I don't want to go out with an arrogant toerag like you! And in case you're wondering, this card is revenge for the one you just sent. An exploding present full of rose petals when I open the envelope, Potter? Really? I nearly went deaf from the explosion, not to mention it shook the house! _

_Evans._

* * *

_Evans,_

_Your card was just evil. I've been picking glitter out of my hair for the last two hours. How did you make the glitter explode without using magic anyway? You can reject me every time, Evans, but I'm not giving up. After the holidays, be prepared. Until then, Merry Christmas!_

_James._

* * *

_Potter,_

_There are ways to make things explode without magic; I'm not giving away my Muggle secrets. I'll be ready, don't you worry. Merry Christmas!_

_Evans._

* * *

Christmas of their fourth year was just about the same except that James was finding newer ways to ask Lily out. The first greetings that year that Lily received depicted a fir tree with moving decorations and pulsing lights.

_Lily,_

_Christmas has always been my favourite holiday because of the red and green colour scheme which reminds me so much of you. You're the star that I'm drawn to, the angel of my life. Would you go out with me?_

_Your handsome knight,  
James_

Lily sent back a card with a snowman with untidy black hair and glasses being throttled with a Gryffindor scarf.

_Potter,_

_How many times do I have to say no? Merlin, I can't even yell at you because it's too much to write. Stop asking me out._

_Lily_

* * *

_Lily dearest_

_You know you should spread some Christmas spirit and make people happy. Nothing would make me happier than a date with you, thought I'd put that out there._

_James_

* * *

_Potter,_

_How did you manage to work that magic? That card getting Transfigured into a bunch of lilies was impressive (I can't believe I admitted that). While I would love to make people happy, you don't feature on that list, I'm afraid. Now stop bothering me, I have to get things ready for dinner._

_Lily_

* * *

_Lovely Lily_

_I thought you might like it. Come on Evans, there's got to be some happiness you can spare for me. Why are you preparing for dinner this early anyway?_

_James_

* * *

_Potter,_

_What was that little figurine of you wrapped in ribbons all about? My sister's whale of a boyfriend is coming over. I might have to research some spells to reinforce the chairs, now that I think about him. She'll expect me to be on my best behaviour and everything to be just perfect. I really am busy._

_Lily_

* * *

_Sweetest Lily_

_I thought you'd like a little something to remind you of my dashing handsomeness. Christmas dinner with a big boyfriend eh? Would you like me to be there to give you some company and even out the table? I'd be bringing some life to the party and you'd be giving me some happiness. Everyone wins! _

_James_

* * *

_Potter,_

_I'd rather have the Giant Squid over for dinner! Also, while I appreciate the effort you've put into them, do not send cards that chime like bells when I open them or show any signs of magic at all for the next eight hours. My sister's not particularly fond of magic. Now seriously, Potter, leave me alone! I've got to get things ready! Merry Christmas!_

_P.S: Stop using those adjectives with my name for Merlin's sake!_

_Lily_

* * *

_Darling Lily_

_I'll make you change your mind sooner or later, Lily. Thank you; I also appreciated your picture of a charming elf sticking its tongue out at me. It's dressed in red and green. Did I mention they were my favourite colours? Happy Christmas to you too!_

_P.S: Those adjectives barely describe the wonder that is you, Miss Evans._

_James_

* * *

In fifth year, James was more persistent than ever in his pursuit of Lily. He was soon asking her out at least four times a day.

_Dearest Lily,_

_Your eyes sparkle like the snow in the sun,  
When I see you my heart starts to run,  
You're lovelier than the angel atop my Christmas tree,  
Please, please, go out with me?_

_James_

* * *

_Potter,_

_Never in this lifetime will I say yes,  
So stop causing us both so much stress,  
Just enjoy your winter holidays,  
By the way, your heart shouldn't run, it should race._

_Lily_

* * *

_Beautiful Lily_

_My poetry becomes so very bad,  
When my mind goes to Lily-land,  
But it's nothing compared to the incoherent mess,  
I'll be reduced to if you say yes,_

_James_

* * *

_Potter,_

_I'm sure you and Sirius have made enough of a mess for your Mum to clean up already. I don't think we should add you to it as well, so I'm not going to say yes. In fact, it would take a miracle for me to agree to a date with you._

_Lily_

* * *

_Wonderful Lily,_

_It is the season for miracles after all. But I suppose I must try another day. Until then, I've enclosed a little present. I hope you like it. Happy Holidays._

_James_

* * *

_Potter,_

_I…I don't know what to say. That pendant is beautiful. It's a perfect lily…_

_Thank you. Thank you so much._

_Happy Christmas._

_Lily_

* * *

Of course, the incident with Snape took place that summer and Lily was as adamant about ignoring James as she was about avoiding Snape. All of James' efforts to apologies didn't work. Finally, he thought of one thing that might gain Lily's favour. He sent her a Christmas card. Lily was very surprised when the card floated down to her table during the summer holidays. A red nosed reindeer with messy black hair between its antlers and round glasses bowed its head in shame as a Santa Claus with red hair, green eyes and no beard wagged an angry finger at it.

_Dear Lily_

_I know you're mad at me. I know how you feel. You're angry at Snape for showing a side of him you were trying to ignore. You're mad at me for provoking him to show that side. You're disappointed in me and him because you thought we would change as we grew up. You're angry with yourself for not seeing that something like this was coming. There are three roads you can take from here. You can give Snape a second chance and rightly label me as the arrogant prat you always thought I was. Or you can give me a second chance and let me prove that I want to change and accept Snape as gone. Or you can try giving us both a second chance although I'm not sure that will work out._

_I know it's not Christmas so this card is out of season, but the only times we talk civilly is when we write each other these cards. When we first agreed to send each other these every winter, you said it was because you wanted to uphold the spirit of forgiveness that Christmas advocates. I only ask that you try to bring out that spirit now as well. Whatever choice you make, whichever option you choose, I promise I'll respect it._

_Hoping for forgiveness,  
James_

Lily had sat there with tears running down her face, her emotions jumbled up inside of her. Finally, she pulled herself together enough to send back a card. It was a simple hand drawn picture of a couple of owls and a Christmas tree with a short message inside.

_Potter,_

_I'm still really mad at you. You didn't really help matters by making me a fat old man in a suit on your card either. However, I thought about what you said and things with Snape…well they won't work out. I tried. He doesn't deserve that second chance so I'm going to give it to you. I don't forgive you yet, but…you might be on the right path. Maybe I might be wrong about you being an arrogant, insensitive prick._

_Lily_

With that incident, James made good use of his second chance. With the war looming over them, he grew up, became more mature and Lily saw the signs of his change slowly. He stopped asking her out and they grew to be quite friendly with each other. As the nature of their relationship changed, so did their Christmas card conversations. Just before they left for the winter holidays of their sixth year, James received a letter from his mother asking him to come home immediately. His father had passed away. Those were days of immense grief for the usually carefree James Potter. It was everything his friends could do to keep him healthy and moving. On Christmas morning, he received a card that gave him hope to get back to his life again.

The card was completely black on the front. Slowly, it lightened and a candle appeared, its warm glow dispelling the darkness to reveal a simple green tree with a star on top and red streamers draped around it.

_James,_

_I know this is no real consolation and I'm sure a lot of people have told you this, but please, don't give up. Don't lose hope. Just as that candle on the front spread it's light and gave way to a green and red Christmas tree (all symbols of vitality and fresh starts), I want you to remember that there will always be light in the darkness – even if it's just a little pinprick at first. Christmas is a time of hope, miracles and happiness and though you may feel like that's a load of dung right now, believe in it and it might just get you through. Trust me, I'm writing from experience. I lost my uncle around New Year's last year._

_I've enclosed a little gift. I hope it brings a smile to your face and brings back the warmth of old, happy memories._

_Lily_

Sirius was in the room at the time and he would never forget the first gentle smile that broke out on James' face after days at the sight of Lily's little gift. It was a delicate glass snowflake that glittered in the light. In the centre, instead of a hole, the snowflake had a photo of Lily and all the Marauders laughing together in the common room. The picture had been taken that year when Lily had finally become friends with James. The back of the snapshot had a picture of James with his parents. It was a tiny gesture but it gave James the sweet, warm joy of knowing that Lily cared about him so much that she put all that effort into the trinket. It got him through his hardship.

Time flew by after that and the by the time the next Christmas came around, James and Lily were officially a couple. On their wedding day, James gave Lily a card with a picture of them both under the mistletoe with his wedding vows written inside. The cards had always marked milestones in their relationship which had finally reached its destination now.

One last card was exchanged between the happy couple. It was given by Lily to James during the Christmas of 1979. It was a simple handmade piece of paper with no magic involved. The front bore a crude drawing of a red haired, green eyed woman and tall, black haired man with hazel eyes behind round glasses. In the woman's arms was a little bundle of blue from which a little baby's face was peering out. The message inside was very short.

_My dear James,_

_This will be a real picture on the greetings we send out this time next year to our friends._

_Your loving wife,  
Lily_

It was by far the best Christmas card James Potter had ever received.

* * *

**Is it worthy of at least five reviews? ;) Do leave me some feedback!**

**I hope that terrible formatting with the lines didn't make you all hate this too much. If you have any ideas as to how I can make this look better, just let me know.**


	6. Perfect Timing

**A big thank you to my two reviewers for the last chapter and everyone who put this story on their alerts/favourites list. I do wish more of you would review though!**

* * *

_Timing is everything_. Since his first year, it had been James Potter's wish to trap Lily Evans under a sprig of enchanted mistletoe and watch her squirm. At first, he'd intended to have her stay stuck until the boy she would be least inclined to kiss turned up. A couple of years later, he'd wanted her to stay stuck until _he_ turned up. Unfortunately, all his efforts over the last six years had never been successful because he had never learnt that all important lesson of life – good timing.

_1__st__ year_ –

"Here she comes," James whispered. "Sirius, is Montague coming as well?"

Sirius looked behind him. "He's right on course. He has Charms next so he'll have to go down the same corridor as Evans."

"And then she'll have to get kissed by him," James said gleefully.

Sirius made a face. "It's almost too disgusting to think of. Montague…" he shuddered. "I think we could have picked someone a little less horrible."

"Don't forget the number of times she's got us into trouble this year," James scolded his best friend. "She deserves what's coming. Look she's nearly there."

The two boys were hiding under the Invisibility Cloak at the intersection of the Transfiguration and Charms corridors. Lily Evans walked down the Charms corridor while the sprig of enchanted mistletoe hung discreetly from the ceiling, right in her path. They turned around and made sure Montague was walking down the Transfiguration corridor. They silently cheered as Lily passed under the mistletoe and nearly fell over as the spell stopped her from moving ahead. She glanced up and cursed quietly. She looked around for someone who could release her but the corridor was deserted. The boys held their breath as Montague approached the corner swiftly. Soon he'd turn right into the Charms corridor and Lily would have to ask him for help and then –

"Lily Evans?"

"Benjamin!" Lily sounded relieved as she turned around and saw Benjy Fenwick walking down the corridor from the same direction she'd come. The bell had just rung and students were filing out of the Charms classroom – the same Charms classroom that Montague was supposed to be going to.

James and Sirius cursed as Montague turned the corner and headed in Lily's direction. "Darn, I forgot about the previous class coming out! I was so sure that the corridor would be empty," James hissed angrily. He watched Montague look at Lily and Benjy with disdain as Benjy gave the girl a kiss on her cheek, freeing her from the spell. James' bad timing had made the prank a failure.

_2nd year_ -

"I don't know, James, I think you should have waited until after dinner. I keep getting the feeling there's something we're forgetting," said Remus.

"Nonsense, Moony, I've thought of everything. Evans always finishes her dinner early and heads to the Library-" James pointed to the door at the end of the corridor and continued "- while all her friends come up later. No common room is this way. No one will be heading to the Library on the night before the Christmas holidays so there's no chance she'll run into anyone _except_ Ian Spurgeon who – and I've double checked – has not yet returned his Library books and told his mates that he'll finish dinner a little early and head up here. So, Lily will get trapped under that mistletoe right over there and Spurgeon with his fishy lips will be the only one coming this way tonight."

Right on cue, Lily walked down the corridor. James rubbed his hands, his eyes glinting as Ian Spurgeon turned up just a few paces behind Lily. "Perfect timing," he whispered. He and Remus moved deeper into their alcove midway down the corridor. Remus was torn between apprehension and anticipation as Lily came closer and closer to the mistletoe. She was nearly there now –

"Lily!" A dark haired figure raced into the corridor and grabbed Lily's arm. "You have to help me pack, I can't find my toothbrush or my hairbrush or my notebook or –"

"Alice, calm down," Lily said, pulling her arm away from her friend's tight grip. "I'll help, I promised you I would. Can't I go to the Library first?"

"No, you spend _hours_ in there. Besides, you said you'd help me as soon as I was done with dinner and I am." She yanked the protesting redhead away.

James's expression slowly changed to dejection. "I'd heard Alice say she was going to finish dinner early and get Evans to pack with her. Merlin, I can't believe I forgot!"

"I told you there was something we'd forgotten. Better luck next year, Prongs." Remus patted his friend's back.

"Hey! I'm stuck! Someone help!"

The two Marauders glanced at each other. James pulled out his Cloak. "I think we should go under this."

"Absolutely," Remus agreed hastily, the mere possibility of having to kiss Spurgeon giving him chills. The two boys made a hasty escape from the corridor, ignoring Spurgeon's calls of "Anyone there?"

_3rd year – _

"You know, this used to be more fun when we were trying to get Evans to kiss someone disgusting," Sirius remarked.

"Actually, we were trying to get her to kiss someone she'd be least likely to lay her lips on," corrected James.

"In her books, this person is you, James, so nothing's really changed Padfoot," added Remus with a sly grin.

James aimed a kick at his sniggering friends as he poked his head around the tapestry. "Okay, let's go over this again. The only people who will come this way are Gryffindors. Evans has Arithmancy next so she should get here before anyone else to get her books."

"Why she'd hurry through lunch for _books_ is something I'll never understand," Peter said wonderingly.

"Why we're _skipping_ lunch to help James with something he'll never succeed at is something _I'll _never understand," grumbled Sirius.

"Shut it, you two," hissed James. "I'm going to kiss her and Christmas is the perfect opportunity for it. We just have to make sure that the mistletoe hangs over her head only when she's alone."

"It shouldn't be too hard, every sane person is down in the Great Hall enjoying their lunch," Peter shrugged.

"Shh! Here she is, right on schedule." James moved the tapestry they were hiding behind very slightly.

"Don't levitate it up there now, McCullum's coming," Sirius hissed.

"Okay, okay, I'll wait. How about now?"

"No! There's Frobisher."

"Not yet either, Kirke just stepped out of the common room."

"I have to do it now, she'll go in and there'll be too many people in there," James said annoyed at the number of people suddenly walking about. He raised his wand and the mistletoe -

"No wait!"

"It's not the right time!"

"James, she's gone in."

James cursed in frustration as Lily disappeared behind the portrait hole. "You idiots, I had everything timed perfectly."

The Marauders squabbled over whose fault it was but it was another unsuccessful year.

_4__th__ year –_

"It's impossible," sighed James. "Her stupid boyfriend's always with her. You'd think they were attached at the hip or something."

"You could try when she sneaks away to meet Snivellus," offered Sirius. "I could always hold him up if you like."

"No that won't work. She always meets him near classrooms or staffrooms so that it'll look like they're just discussing schoolwork. Slimy git, if he hasn't got the guts to openly declare that she's his friend, they shouldn't be friends at all," James groused.

"There's a reason he's in Slytherin," observed Remus. "Why don't we try to hold up the boyfriend instead?"

"Hmm...Jason Smith _is_ in his OWL year. It would be a simple matter of McGonagall wanting to see him to get him away from her for a while," mused Sirius.

James' face brightened. "We could give that a shot."

The next evening, James and Sirius waited by the portrait hole, armed with the enchanted sprig. Lily and Jason climbed up the stairs as the two mischief-makers tried to look like they were discussing something serious.

"You do have the camera don't you? I want proof that it wasn't just a dream or something," said James.

"Remus would tell you not to count your dragons before they hatched. Oh look, here they come," Sirius replied. He walked confidently up to the couple. "Smith, there you are. McGonagall wanted to see you."

Smith frowned. "What for?"

"She didn't say. I expect it was something about your OWL application, she had that in front of her," Sirius said, shrugging.

Smith looked anxious. "I'll meet you later then, Lily. I'd better go see what she wants."

Lily frowned. "But didn't McGonagall say she'd be coming up here to make an announcement later anyway?"

As soon as she said that, the teacher turned up behind them. "Go into the common room, please, I have a small announcement," she said.

James groaned and hid the mistletoe in his pockets. Another attempt failed because McGonagall had such awful timing!

_5th year – _

James huddled behind the pillar and winced as the sounds of Lily and Severus' arguments echoed around the corner.

"I'm tired of meeting like this, Severus. At least last year, you were okay with us talking in front of classrooms. This feels like I'm sneaking around and doing something wrong. Why should it be wrong for us to be friends and do what we like?" Lily yelled.

"Keep your voice down Lily," Severus hissed. "You _know_ what my friends are capable of. I don't want them to hurt you."

"You don't want them to hurt you or worse, kick you out of their little Death Eater camp, you mean," Lily retorted. "How do you even prefer their company over mine?"

"How do you prefer Potter's company over mine?"

"What are you talking about?" Lily snapped.

"You know what I mean. You're spending an awful lot of time with them and laughing at their stupid jokes and defending them when you should be telling on them," Snape shot back.

"Remus is a Prefect and I have to work with him and he hangs out with his friends often. As for their pranks, they _are_ funny when they're not being cruel. And of course I'd defend them. They're from my house and in any case, I don't like sneaks. Besides, you're one to talk about the people I hang out with; have you seen your own crowd lately?" Lily said coldly.

"But you're talking to Potter! Have you forgotten everything he's done to us; to _me?_" Snape said.

"Potter's an arrogant toerag, I know. But that doesn't mean I'd go against my house and my friends just to get one over him. You're being ridiculous."

James took a deep breath, stuffed his mistletoe in his pocket and walked away. He didn't think this was a scene he should be eavesdropping on and he was certain Lily wouldn't appreciate his little trick at that moment. He may be an arrogant toerag but he understood that Lily wouldn't like anyone listening to the argument. He would just have to try another time.

_6__th__ year – _

James levitated the sprig of mistletoe half-heartedly up to the ceiling. He didn't really feel like continuing this tradition now that he had stopped asking Lily out. He wasn't going home for Christmas that year. His Auror parents were off on a mission. He had grown up quite a bit over the summer. The war had made him rethink his priorities and he had stopped goofing off as much in classes and really begun to try hard. He'd need top grades to make it to the Auror academy.

A lot of things had changed, especially between him and Lily. They were now friends – well, sort of. At least they had been able to talk civilly for the last three months. He found that she didn't mind this new sobered down version of him so much and actually encouraged him to play a few pranks once in a while. He got the mistletoe to hover neatly over a spot just in front of him and was about to go hide when someone crashed into him from behind.

"Oof! Watch where you're – Evans?" James pushed his glasses back up his nose and looked down at the redhead whose arm he'd grabbed to prevent them both from falling. "What's the hurry?"

She shook her head and pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Sorry, Potter. I have to go." She turned and tried to hurry away but she was pushed back roughly. James caught her arm again and she frowned. "That's strange," she muttered. Comprehension dawned on her face as she looked up. "Oh come on, not that ridiculous plant again!"

"I guess I'm stuck here with you too," James observed sheepishly. She had knocked him under it when she'd bumped into him.

"Yeah, I guess."

James peered at Lily closely. "Evans, er, are you alright? You look like you've been crying."

"I'm fine," she huffed.

"Are you sure? You seem a little upset," James prodded.

"What's it to you? You've been upsetting me for years without caring," Lily retorted.

James held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I'm just trying to be nice. It's perfectly fine if you don't want to tell me." He dug into his pockets and found a chocolate frog. "Here, I've heard chocolate always makes people feel better. Personally, I prefer a good fly over the grounds but to each his own, yeah?"

Lily accepted the frog and peeled away the paper slowly. "It's not jinxed is it?" she asked suspiciously.

James grinned. "No, we charmed only those ginger newts. It was fun seeing old McGonagall as a newt with little glasses. You made quite a fetching one too."

"I looked more like a salamander," Lily said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, we didn't think your red hair would affect the charm so badly." He caught her wrist as she reached up to touch her hair self-consciously. "But you were the most beautiful little newt there, in my opinion. Your red hair is really lovely, it fits you perfectly." He dropped her hand, blushing slightly.

The mistletoe charm didn't allow the people trapped under it to be far apart and Lily's face turned red, both at their proximity and his words. "Why do you have to be so nice?" she mumbled.

"I'm sorry?"

She looked up at him. "I was upset just now because Snape and I had a fight."

"Oh." James looked at her awkwardly. "Lily, I'm truly sorry for what I did last summer. I didn't think I would completely ruin your friendship. I…I couldn't sleep peacefully for a week later, knowing that I'd made you so unhappy. It's just that I can't stand Snape and I think you could find much nicer friends but I still felt bad. I know you probably thought the same thing about my friends last year so I guess I kind of understand why you'd like him. I couldn't imagine losing Sirius like that and I'd be terribly mad at the person who made me lose him so I can understand if you hate me for what I did. I'm really sorry, I know –" James fell silent as Lily's finger touched his lips. His breathing hitched as she looked at him and his cheeks turned red again when she removed her finger.

"That's enough," she said. "Look, I was pretty mad at you at first and I think I even hated you for a while there but then, I realised that Snape had made his decision long ago. He'd chosen his Slytherin friends over me and what you did might have been a catalyst to the end of our friendship. But now that I think about it, we would have parted ways sooner or later." She looked away, blushing slightly. "The thing is, I _couldn't_ hate you forever even though I wanted to. For one thing, I knew it was more Severus' fault than yours that our friendship ended. Also, you changed."

She looked back up at him, with a very small smile. "Severus wanted me to give him another chance now and I refused. He told me that when I'd given you another chance and was trying to be friends with you, why couldn't I do the same for him? I told him that you'd proved that you weren't the terrible person I thought you were. Look at us right now. We're under mistletoe and you haven't taken advantage. You were concerned about me, you gave me chocolate. You've done little thoughtful, nice things like that ever since school started. No matter how much Severus wants me to agree with him about you being a toerag, I can't. Not anymore. You've changed and…I rather like this new you."

James stared at her, his mouth slightly open. "Maybe," he croaked, "we could try being proper friends?"

She nodded. "I'd like that." She looked around. "But first we have to get out of here." She looked up at James thoughtfully. She suddenly reached up and kissed him on the cheek. He barely registered the pressure before she pulled away. "I look forward to being friends," she said quickly, her face bright red. She swiftly hurried away.

James stood there for an hour, just smiling widely until Sirius found him.

_7__th__ year – _

Sirius pulled out his two way mirror and grinned. "She's trapped. The map doesn't show anyone else around either."

James' face grinned back at him. "Then I guess it's up to me to be the knight in shining armour." James strolled around the corner casually. "Well, it looks like you're in trouble," he commented easily acting as though he was surprised to see Lily stuck under the mistletoe in the middle of a deserted corridor and he had nothing to do with it at all.

She crossed her arms and grinned back at him. "Yes, it appears some miscreant wanted me stuck here."

"And I, being a good boyfriend, should release you," James said innocently, stepping under the plant as well.

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and let him kiss her as he put one hand at her back and the other caressed her cheeks. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. After a couple of minutes, she pulled back. "Don't act so innocent," she told him. "I know it's you who's been trying to trap me under mistletoe since first year."

James looked taken aback but not really ashamed. "You've known? Why didn't you say anything?"

She shrugged. "It was fun trying to avoid them. Besides, your silly little prank never succeeded, did it? You had awful timing."

"What about this year? I'd say it was quite successful." He didn't wait for a reply as he leaned down to kiss her again. He didn't care about timing; fate had taken care of that for him the previous year after all. He had just needed to wait until destiny brought them together.

"_Life is all about timing... the unreachable becomes reachable, the unavailable become available, the unattainable... attainable. Have the patience, wait it out. It's all about timing."_

* * *

**Please do review! It would mean a lot. Please let me know how I can improve my writing by giving me some feedback :)**

**This was for the "Let's End this the way we started it" competition with the word 'timing'.**


	7. A Hatred of Orange

**Thanks so much for all your reviews for the last chapter! A big thank you to everyone who read or put this story on their alerts or favourites lists as well.**

**This is a Christmas present for The Last Poison Apple! Thank you so much for organising the Christmas Exchange on HPFC, Poison. I had fun writing for it and I hope you like this little thank-you gift :) Happy Holidays!**

* * *

**A Hatred of Orange**

* * *

"Orange, as of today," Lily announced to her three friends, "is my least favourite fruit."

Alice paused in wolfing down her dessert and glanced at Lily. "I thought you liked oranges."

"Yeah, you're even eating orange Pavlova right now," pointed out Alison.

Mary grinned at the two girls and slung an arm around Lily's shoulders. "Ladies, this is why you should have dumped Divination and taken Transfiguration instead. Lily's sudden dislike of the citrus fruit is the result of a very interesting Transfiguration hour."

"It's got nothing to do with class! I've just found a few excellent reasons to hate the fruit," Lily said defensively.

"Really? Name some then," grinned Alison.

"Er…for one thing, it's really sour," Lily tried.

"Rubbish, that's only the raw ones," argued Alice.

"It's a colour that I'll never be able to wear. Also, um, the juice tastes bad," Lily continued loudly as if she hadn't heard Alice. "It's very fibrous, hard to peel and the juice makes any paper cuts sting like crazy. The word 'orange' doesn't rhyme with anything. Oh and the smell is absolutely nauseating."

"That's not what you thought when you were sniffing at James," said Mary slyly.

Dead silence fell over the four girls as Alice and Alison processed this statement. "James? As in James Potter?" croaked Alison.

"The one and only," replied Mary, grinning cheekily. "Professor McGonagall made him sit at the front of the class because he was messing about at the back. The only free seat was in front of Lily. At first, she was grumbling about him being so tall. Then she bent forward to ask him to slouch a little so she could see the blackboard and that's when she got a nice whiff of his orange scent and started sniffing him."

"I did not!" protested Lily though a blush was creeping up her neck. "His stupid, horrid smelling cologne gave tickled my nose, that's all."

"Oh really, then why don't you explain why you kept inhaling deeply while leaning forward," said Mary.

"I was just trying not to sneeze." Lily was turning redder and redder.

"For the whole hour?"

"Yes."

"I see. I suppose trying not to sneeze also requires you to close your eyes and have a dreamy expression on your face at the same time, does it?" Mary cocked an eyebrow.

"I did not have a dreamy expression," Lily said quickly, her eyes not meeting Mary's.

"Oh yes and you didn't doodle for the rest of the class instead of taking notes too. And your doodles weren't the letters 'JP' over and over again either. I'm just making it all up," Mary said sarcastically.

"Yes! This is just an elaborate April Fool's joke that you're making up!" Lily declared though her eyes quickly glanced down the table to where James Potter was sitting.

"It's December," Alison pointed out. She was grinning widely at the story. "Why don't you just admit you find Potter's scent irresistible and that you fancy him?"

"Shut up and eat your fruitcake," Lily said darkly.

"I bet Alice agrees with me, right Alice? Alice? What are you thinking about?" Alison looked at Alice who seemed to be lost in thought.

"I'm wishing I was a real Seer so that I could have Seen this whole episode weeks earlier and didn't have to miss it. I can't believe I missed the sight of Lily sitting there and inhaling happily," Alice said dreamily. "You _should_ finish that cake soon though, Alison. Xeno Lovegood says that around Christmas, the Nargles like to feed on fruitcakes."

"I think Lovegood's a bit of a fruitcake himself," Alison muttered as she ate more cake.

"Well fruitcakes aside," said Mary, "I think they're right, Lily. You really do like the boy and I think you should give him a chance."

"Who's this boy now?"

All the girls giggled as the aroma of oranges filled the air and they caught Lily inhaling deeply, her eyes closing momentarily and a small smile adorning her face. The moment passed quickly though and she was soon glaring at her friends before glaring up at the cause of all her embarrassment, James Potter.

"That's none of your business," she said curtly.

He held up his hands in surrender. "No need to get snappy. I just thought that since we're friends now, you might like to tell me. As long as the bloke isn't a Slytherin and he isn't Sirius, I don't really care who you fancy," he said.

"Really?" asked Mary, looking highly doubtful.

James shrugged and put on a nonchalant expression, though it looked a little strained. "None of my business after all." He winked at Lily and went off to join his mates.

Lily's friends turned back to their conversation immediately but Lily continued staring in the direction James had gone. Suddenly, to the girls' alarm, she started banging her head against the table. "I _hate_ oranges," she moaned.

Alison pulled Lily up by the neck of her robes. "Alright, now _you're_ being a fruitcake. What's wrong?"

"James Potter smells like oranges," Lily groaned.

"So?"

"So it's intoxicating and I can't get enough of the scent and I can't go around sniffing at him and I think I might be falling for him! I think I fancy him. James Potter! And he just said he doesn't care whom I like!"

Three loud squeals nearly deafened Lily. Her friends looked absolutely delighted. "You just said you like James!" Alice said happily. "Oh I knew this day would come."

"Congratulations Alice, you might be a Seer after all," Lily said drily.

"So what are you going to do about this? You have to tell James," said Alison.

"Oh yeah, I'm just going to march up and snog the bloke who just told me he doesn't care who I go out after _I_ just told him to stay out of my business," said Lily.

"I bet he just said that. He certainly didn't look like he believed it. Besides he's liked you forever, Lily. He'll be delighted," said Mary.

"He doesn't like me anymore. He hasn't asked me out since March. He just wants to be friends, he said so at the beginning of the year," Lily pouted. "This is the universe's way of getting back at me for rejecting him all those times. When I finally want to go out with him, he doesn't care about me anymore."

"Well I think he's just pretending so that he can at least be friends with you," Mary said firmly. "Come on, Lily, just tell him how you feel and hope for the best. I can't walk around with you if you keep sniffing the air whenever you're around James."

Lily shook her head firmly. "No, it's just a silly crush and I'll get over it."

But she didn't get over her "silly crush" at all. Being Head Boy and Girl, Lily and James spent a lot of time together and they had a common room to themselves too. Lily was soon making excuses to sit next to James (as close as possible) and she was beginning to realise that the more time she spent alone with him, the crazier she was becoming. She would get lost in daydreams or being blushing unexpectedly. She would get tongue-tied when he talked to her and she just could not get enough of his scent of oranges. She couldn't sniff and try to explain it away with a cold _all _the time. Not to mention James was beginning to notice her strange behaviour.

It was only a matter of time before Lily cracked however and the fateful day came just a few days before Christmas. James and Lily were both staying at Hogwarts for the holidays and the Head Girl was finding it very difficult to spend time with the Head Boy and restrain herself from pulling him into the nearest broom cupboard at the same time.

Lily walked into the Heads' Common Room one morning, a couple of days before Christmas, massaging her temples. She needed some quiet time alone to compose herself before her upcoming meeting with James. She sank onto the plush sofa, sighing as she thought (not for the first time) what it could have been like if she'd just said yes the first time he'd asked her out. She suddenly shifted, aware that she was sitting on something lumpy. She reached behind her and yanked out a fluffy jumper.

James' jumper. The new one he'd just worn yesterday. Lily raised it to her nose and breathed in.

The heavenly scent of oranges filled her nostrils.

Oh it smelled so good, so _James._ She could almost imagine him sitting right there with his arms around her and her head buried in his neck like after that time she'd nearly been attacked by a bunch of Slytherins. She felt sad that she'd missed her chance; that she'd never know what it was like to just sit comfortably in his arms as a girlfriend but at that moment, she could imagine. It was so perfect and comforting, that tangy aroma of oranges.

"Lily?"

Lily opened her eyes and dropped the jumper into her lap hastily. James was staring at her with a confused and slightly wary expression.

"Er...why were you smelling my jumper?" he asked uncertainly.

Lily went red. "What?" she stammered. "I wasn't smelling anything. No, I was just, er, scratching my nose with it."

James was looking amused by now. "Is that so?"

"Yes," she squeaked, only too aware of the blush spreading across her cheeks. She got up and tossed the jumper to him. "We'll have the meeting a little later, I just need to, er, get something." She tried to walk past him but he leaned casually against the door.

"No," he said, smirking now. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's been eating at you for the last few weeks. You've been acting very odd when I'm around and now you've just been sniffing my clothes. There's something obviously not right with you."

"It's nothing. I've - I've just had a lot on my mind," Lily replied quickly.

He took a few steps closer. "I don't believe that."

"Well you should!" she shouted suddenly. He was getting too close for comfort and being forced to face her feelings for him was making Lily defensive. She was falling back to arguing as her protection. "You don't have to know everything about me."

He looked hurt. "I thought we were friends? Good friends? Friends tell each other things you know, especially when said things are distressing them and making them batty."

"Are you calling me crazy?"

"You were just smelling my jumper! That would make anyone think you were a fruitcake."

"If that's what you think of your _friend_, maybe we shouldn't be friends at all!"

"Lily I'm just concerned about you! You haven't been yourself and you've been trying to avoid me and you act very strange when I'm around. Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes, you did everything wrong!"

"What? But I haven't done anything! What's really wrong, Lily? I don't believe that you have a problem with me. We were getting along so well. Why have you suddenly started arguing with me and ignoring me again?" They had both been stepping closer and closer in the heat of their fight and now, James grabbed her shoulders. "Have I really done something wrong?"

The scent of oranges was overwhelming. Lily's heart was beating erratically; butterflies were taking over her stomach. James' cheeks were flushed, his eyes were sparkling with intensity and she could feel his breath on her hair. She had to move before she did something stupid like kissing him (or _would_ that be stupid?)

She took a deep breath and stepped back. "You don't care about me."

His expression changed to one of deep hurt. "Why would you think that? Lily, tell me where I went wrong. Please."

Lily fidgeted with the end of her sleeves. "You changed, James."

"But I thought you wanted me to change. I thought you were friends with me now _because _I changed," he said, the hurt expression not leaving his face.

"That's the problem. If you'd never changed, we'd never have become friends. I'd never have gotten to know you and I'd never have seen how nice and sweet and amazing you really are. I'd never have come to respect you or think you were intelligent and loyal." She was walking back towards him now. "I would never have known that you smell like oranges and that the scent drives me crazy. I would never have found all your little quirks so endearing. I would still be yelling at you for messing up your hair and calling you a bully. I would never have found out how kind or helpful you are. You used to drive me crazy with your antics before you turned over a new leaf. Everything about you still drives me crazy but in a good way now. I would never have gotten to the point where I can't stop thinking about you or glancing at you whenever I can."

She was so close to him now. James was holding his breath, staring at her with an unreadable expression.

Lily steeled herself to say the final words. There was no point in turning back now. He would have figured it out. "If you hadn't changed, I'd never have fallen for you the way I have now. But you don't care about whom I go out with, do you? You said so the other day. I missed my chance. You don't ask me out anymore. You've gotten over me; you just want to be friends." She smiled sadly. "I wish I hadn't rejected you all those times." She walked around him and towards the door.

She hadn't gone two paces before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. He put one arm around her waist, holding her close. "Do you think you can say all that and just walk away from me?" he growled.

Lily's breath caught in her throat. The way he was looking at her - she hadn't seen that look in his eyes for a long time, the look that said she was the only person in his world. Dare she hope...?

"You are the most insane person I know," he stated. She raised her eyebrows but he ignored her and continued. "I changed so that you'd give me a chance. When you offered me friendship, I took it because something was better than nothing. I never gave up on you. I tried, but I just couldn't. So I made sure to hide how I really felt but you have no idea how hard it's been to hang around you and be so close to you and just be friends. Everything about you drives me crazy too.

"The last few weeks, I knew there was something up with you. When you were talking about that guy and I said I didn't care, I only said that because I didn't want to ruin our friendship by showing you how jealous I was. I was hoping against hope that the way you were acting the last few weeks, the signals you were sending me really did mean that maybe, you had come to like me as more than just a friend. I was too afraid to say anything in case I was wrong. It would have hurt me too much if you'd gotten uncomfortable or offended and refused to talk to me anymore. But all this while, you have liked me. You've actually been fancying me."

She was blushing madly at the look on his face. He was grinning goofily at her and she knew she was smiling back just as widely. He caressed her cheek with his other hand. "So Lily Evans, I'll ask you one last time. Would you like to go out with me?"

"Yes," she breathed. He pulled her into a kiss and she melted; the feel of his lips on her own took over her senses and the fragrance of oranges made her feel like she was floating. When he pulled away, he looked like he was the happiest person on earth. Lily had to admit she felt rather the same.

"Tell me," he whispered, "what made you finally realise how you felt about me?"

"I'd been thinking about it for quite a while," she said. "I'd seen the real you and I liked it. You were everything I had thought you would never be. But I think it was your orange scent that drove me over the edge," she admitted, snuggling into him and inhaling more of that aroma. He chuckled at that. It was going to be the start of a wonderful, happy relationship.

X-X-X

For the next few years, Lily would wake up every morning and smile. She would glance at the note propped up on her bedside table and grin at the writing: "_A little something to remind you of me first thing in the morning."_

And always, sitting next to the note would be a big, round orange.

* * *

**Please, please review! Can I get at least five reviews for this? (It would be an early Christmas present ;)) I'd love to hear what you all thought of it!**

**This was for the Let's End This The Way We Started It competition on HPFC. **


	8. A Very Weasley Christmas

**Just a little Weasley fluff :)**

**Thanks to potterwatch97 for being my beta for this story.**

**This story is for ladyoftheknightley as her gift for the Christmas Fic Exchange. I really enjoyed writing it and I used a lot of those wonderful prompts you supplied! I hope you like it :) Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Ginny smiled as she found a little cardboard star in the drawer of the dresser in her old room at the Burrow. It reminded her of how jolly she used to find Christmas.

Ever since she had been a little girl, Ginny had looked forward to Christmas. To her, the holiday was magical simply because everyone did things together. All her favourite people (well maybe excluding Auntie Muriel) would get along voluntarily. It was the general feeling of friendliness and love in the air that made her brothers cooperate and include her in all their activities. She loved the chaos and mess a family of seven children inevitably made in the run up to the big day.

Ginny could clearly remember all the things that had made Christmas endearing to her in her childhood. There had been several memorable incidents. When she was very young, Bill and Charlie would help her cut out little cardboard stars and paint them gold. Percy would read her and Ron a different Christmas story every night until he went to Hogwarts. Her favourite had been "The Flying Reindeer" and Percy would make sure to read it every year.

Fred and George always put little pranks into a different person's present every year. She remembered the time Charlie had turned their ears into flowers when they had put a ball of exploding slime into his present. Her mother would knit her a different stocking every year along with her jumper. She recalled how she used to beg for broomstick patterned ones when her mother wanted to knit flowers or dolls onto them. Her father would help them decorate the tree. There had been one time when Fred and George had accidentally tied Ron to the tree while putting up streamers.

Another year, Percy had started a massive snowball fight at the end of which they had all been tucked into bed with a heavy dose of Pepper-Up Potion to deal with the bad cold they ended up with. The potion had been nothing compared to the scolding they'd all got from their Mum. Ginny remembered Bill and Charlie trying to catch some gnomes and dress them up like Father Christmas and put them on the tree. She used to donate her one little doll every year, all dressed up with paper wings, to be the angel on top of the tree. Of course, since it was _her_ doll, she demanded the right to place it on the top as well. Every year, the brothers would take turns lifting her up to put the doll in place. Ron had tumbled over the first time, crashing into the others and they had just been a mass of tangled limbs on the floor.

But more than anything, what she remembered and liked about Christmas, was that everyone would make an effort to be a family and spend time with their loved ones. All her brothers would be nice to each other. Percy would spend more time with his siblings, trying to help with the decorating and presents rather than staying in his room all the time. Bill and Charlie would make plenty of time for their younger siblings rather than being cool and aloof like they tried to be sometimes. Fred and George wouldn't prank anyone too seriously, just enough to have fun. Ron would share all his things and Ginny wouldn't boss everyone around too much. Since the house was full to bursting in the holiday season, it was all the more fun.

But this year, despite the house being full with all her nephews, nieces, siblings and her own family, she still felt the house was empty. The one person she loved the most was missing. She didn't have Harry.

Ginny remembered the last time she'd talked to Harry two weeks ago. She hadn't been happy...

"_Two more weeks?"_

_Harry winced as Ginny's expression turned furious and she put her hands on her hips. "Harry James Potter, I haven't seen you for one whole month and you're telling me you won't be coming back for two more weeks?" she yelled._

_Harry's head looked at her sheepishly from the fire. "Ginny, you know this work is important. The riots here in Albania are sorted out but I can't leave before I finish all the paperwork." Harry tried to reason with her. _

_She made a frustrated noise. "I can't believe the Albanians are trying to bring up grievances caused by Voldemort when all he did was to hide in one of their forests. You're going to miss both Christmas and the New Year. How are you going to tell Al you won't be home? He'll want to tell you all about his first year. He's going to miss you. _I_ miss you." Ginny didn't look angry anymore, just sad. She knew that Harry was needed to sort out whatever mess the Ministry had gotten itself into but Albania was so far away and it was _Christmas_. "I feel like we don't spend time together at all anymore," she said softly. _

_Harry looked miserably up at her. "I know, Ginny. I'm sorry. Look, I'll make sure to be home as soon as I can and then I'm going to take a break from work. We can leave Lily with your Mum or Ron; I'm sure she'd be happy to stay with Hugo and we'll take a holiday somewhere nice. How does that sound?"_

_Ginny's expression relaxed and she smiled slightly. "You'll miss all the fun here. You know how the family gets around Christmas."_

_Harry sighed. "Don't remind me. I don't even have Ron to keep me company," he lamented. "Well, I guess I'll see you soon. I love you."_

_Ginny nodded. "It better be soon. If I get another Floo call from you saying you have to stay for any longer, I'll just send all your things over and you can stay in Albania," she threatened. Her eyes softened and she gave him a small smile. "Just hurry up and get here. I love you too." Although she understood how important Harry's work was, she felt terribly disappointed about not being able to spend Christmas with him. There was just a week to go for the holiday and she had been looking forward to spending it with him after he'd been away for so long. After the war, she had disliked being away from him for very long. It was one of the reasons she'd even given up her Quidditch career. She'd nearly lost him far too many times to be comfortable to let him out of her sight. _

She sighed. This was her favourite time of the year and everyone else was here anyway. She knew someone would notice if she was sad and not her usual buoyant self. She didn't want to spoil their fun. It was no use brooding about Harry. Sure, she missed him a lot, but she had to make an effort to enjoy herself. She patted her hair, smoothed down her dress – it had been an anniversary present from Harry that she had never worn before – and scolded herself mentally for letting her thoughts wander to her husband again. She looked at herself one last time in the dresser's mirror and stepped out of her room and onto the rickety staircase of The Burrow.

She could immediately hear the racket people were making. Of course, with twenty-five people in the house – most of them children (and adults who behaved like children) – this wasn't unexpected. Christmas at The Burrow was always a noisy, chaotic affair. But it was always so much more fun because of the entire hubbub. It was an excuse for the whole family to get together and enjoy themselves. Things hadn't changed much since the time she was a kid. The holiday season was still the only time of the year when all the cousins and siblings got along.

Ginny suddenly felt a lump grow in her throat. Everyone was here except Harry. She decided she needed some air and headed down the deserted hallway to the front door, moving swiftly past the living room where most people seemed to be gathered, hoping to slip out unseen. She was aware that someone would want her for something or the other and she just didn't want to see anyone at the moment (well, except Harry). Unfortunately, she ran straight into Victoire and Teddy who were just coming out of the living room and Bill and Charlie who were just coming into the house.

Watch it, Dad!" scolded Victoire. She and Teddy ducked as Bill and Charlie turned, swinging the big Christmas tree that they were carrying and nearly hitting the two teens again.

"Stop it, Dad. I'm not going to let you knock Teddy's head off his shoulders," Victoire chastised.

Bill grinned at her with an innocent expression. "Now who said I'm trying to do anything of the sort? I'm just taking the tree in." Victoire rolled her eyes at him as he helped Charlie carry the tree inside. "Oh Aunt Ginny, Grandma Molly wanted to see you," she added when she spotted Ginny.

Grimacing, Ginny followed her brothers into the living room and watched as they set the big tree down with a grunt. "Okay, kids," Charlie called. "The tree's here. Go ahead and decorate."

His words triggered loud squeals that echoed through the house. Ginny was nearly knocked over as a wave of children of all ages emerged from the kitchen and rushed past her to get to the tree. She couldn't help smiling at their enthusiasm.

"Oh Ginny, there you are! You look lovely in that dress, dear. Harry really does know how to spoil you." Ginny's heart skipped a beat at her mother's words but she just nodded back. "Will you supervise the kids decorating the tree?" her mother continued, too busy with her cooking to notice the emotion that had crossed Ginny's face.

"I thought George and the rest of the boys were helping the kids?" Ginny asked. She tried not to watch Ron flirting with Hermione as though they were meeting for the first time. Was everyone trying to remind her that _her_ husband wasn't around?

Molly gave her a pointed look. "Do you really think they're any more mature than the children at this time of year?"

Ginny grinned back. "Good point, Mum. And you should probably send Ron out as well if you want any of those cupcakes done by tonight."

Hermione and Ron looked guilty. They were both covered in flour and trying not to smile or catch each other's eye as Mrs. Weasley glared at them. "Out you go, Ronald. Honestly, as if I don't have enough to take care of, cooking for a family this large! Not to mention Hannah and Neville are planning to drop by later too. Leave Hermione alone and let her help me."

"Hannah and Neville are coming? But Neville said he couldn't get away from Hogwarts with all the homework he had to correct," Audrey said, surprised. She was helping in the kitchen too, chopping up vegetables.

"Yes, I thought so too, but Hannah sent an owl earlier saying Neville had managed to get away and they thought they'd drop by tonight instead of tomorrow when we'd rather be with just our family," replied Molly. She looked hassled. "Not that it would make a difference, there are so many of us anyway and they are practically family too."

"I'm going to go supervise," Ginny said suddenly. She turned away quickly. Even Neville had managed to come home but Harry just couldn't. No matter how hard she tried to forget about him for a while, it seemed everyone around her was reminding her of him!

She was startled out of her thoughts when something landed on her head. "Oops, sorry Aunt Ginny," giggled Roxanne, coming over and holding out her hand for the little reindeer that had landed on Ginny's head. "It's absolute madness over there."

The corners of Ginny's mouth lifted as she watched her niece re-join the fray. The enthusiasm and energy in the room was so strong, she couldn't help feel her own spirits lift. She could hear snatches of conversation over the general babble.

"Not _there_, Roxanne, a little more to the right."

"I know what I'm doing Fred!"

"How about a little more glitter in that corner, Lucy? Molly can you stick these together?"

"Okay Dad. Cut these up, will you?"

"She's looking, Uncle George."

"Don't worry, Louis. I've managed to elude even Professor McGonagall when I was just your age."

"George, if I catch you trying to eat one more candy cane, I will glue your jaws together!"

"Oops, I must be losing my touch!"

Ginny could see that happy, loving spirit that Christmas brought when she looked at everyone decorating the tree. Most of the time, Fred and Roxanne fought like sworn enemies but now, Fred was helping his sister hang little reindeer ornaments on the tree. Percy seemed to have forgotten all the rules about tidiness that he encouraged his daughters to follow as he sat cross-legged on the floor with them, covering the rug with glue and glitter as he helped them make paper chains. Louis who was always a little afraid of his boisterous Uncle George was chuckling and helping him sneak a few Candy Canes into his mouth when Angelina's back was turned. Angelina, when she wasn't keeping an eye on George, was helping Dominique. The two could never get along when it came to fashion and yet, they were giggling and making funny Santa hats and were wearing lumpy, oddly coloured jumpers.

Teddy and Victoire were holding hands and hanging up the more delicate ornaments that they couldn't trust the younger children with, occasionally sneaking a peck or two behind the tree. Hugo and Rose were putting up tinsel together and not trying to strangle each other. Albus, who had never been fond of the outdoors very much, was sitting with Charlie, untangling a string of little dragons that were glowing from within like Christmas lights. She saw James, who usually had no time for his baby sister, lift little Lily up so that she could put the star on top of the tree and listened intently to her stories of what she did when he was at Hogwarts.

Yes, it was a typical Weasley Christmas, Ginny thought. The love and cheerfulness in the air, the Celestina Warbeck song playing in the background, barely heard over all the noise everyone was making; the smell of cookies, hot chocolate and gingerbread along with the earthier scents of the big tree and the wreaths of holly and mistletoe; the snow falling outside and a fire roaring in the grate; it all made a picture perfect holiday.

But it wasn't perfect for Ginny! She knew she should be feeling happy seeing all the love around but she only felt worse. Everyone had someone they loved with them. She saw Bill and Fleur wander in, arm in arm and lost in their own world. Percy's eyes lit up when he caught a glimpse of Audrey bustling about in the kitchen. Angelina yanked a candy cane out of George's hand with such an affectionate look. Even her father was wrapping up a present so carefully; she knew it had to be for her mother. She blinked away sudden tears. Harry hadn't even called her and it was Christmas Eve. It wasn't fair that only she should be alone in a house full of people!

A loud scream jolted her out of her melancholy thoughts. "Albus!" she cried, rushing forward. Charlie's string of dragon themed Christmas lights had suddenly breathed fire, setting part of the tree ablaze. She grabbed her son and pulled him away while all the other adults pushed the other children back too.

"Aguamenti!" said a familiar voice. A wave of water doused the tree, putting out the fire and ruining most of the decorations too.

Everyone turned towards the newcomer. Immediately, their shocked expressions turned to delight.

"Harry!"

"Harry! You made it, mate!"

"Thanks for helping us out, Harry."

"Charlie, you idiot! What were you thinking, bringing such dangerous decorations into a house full of children? Oh hello Harry dear! We weren't expecting you until next week."

"Harry, you're here! You must tell me more about these ingenious Muggle things called calculators. What exactly do they calculate?"

"Hello Harry. Sorry I can't hug you right now. I'm covered in flour, all thanks to Ron."

"Bonsoir 'Arry. Eet has been ages since we 'ave seen you."

"Welcome back, Uncle Harry. What did you get us from Albania?"

"Dad! Dad! You have to listen to all the things I did at Hogwarts!"

Ginny looked on as everyone converged around her husband, bombarding him with questions and greetings. He picked up Lily, tried to listen to all his children talk at once and answered everyone else. He was completely mobbed by all the other Weasleys. Just when she was considering hexing everyone out of the way so she could go and hug _her husband_, Harry caught her eye. She felt her stomach swoop; it always made her wonder how she could still feel like a lovesick teenager even after being married to him for so long. He smiled at her, just a small understanding, apologetic, cheeky smile. She nodded and slipped out of the room and went outside, leaving the front door ajar. She stood on the porch, watching the snow fall and listening to the sounds of laughter and talk and even a bang as someone pulled a cracker.

Christmas was suddenly her favourite holiday again. The snow looked more beautiful all of a sudden and she could feel herself radiating the joy and enthusiasm that all her brothers and their families had been exuding. She felt like any of the kids on Christmas Eve as she waited for the best present ever to come to her.

Quiet footsteps reached her ears and she felt a rush of anticipation as a pair of arms encircled her waist from behind.

"Miss me?" murmured Harry, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"More than you'll ever know," she sighed, turning around and melting into his arms.

She felt him chuckle as she rested her head against his chest. They just stood there for a while, revelling in each other's company. It had been so long since she'd been in his embrace. "I thought you weren't coming home until after New Year's," she said eventually.

"I missed Christmas at The Burrow too much," he shrugged. He looked her in the eye – oh she'd almost forgotten how bright those green eyes were and how they made her heart race when he gave her that special look. "I missed _you_ too much," he said. "So, I spent a few sleepless nights and finished all my paperwork much earlier than I expected." He yawned. "I haven't slept properly for a couple of weeks now. That bed just wasn't comfortable."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "You were staying in their best hotel. You must have had the biggest, softest bed with the fluffiest pillows in the country."

"It didn't have the warmth of you beside me in it." Harry smiled down at her.

She laughed lightly. "Now you're just being corny. I'm sure even Teddy charms Victoire with better lines." Her expression changed to mock sternness. "You're not going anywhere for at least a couple of months, understood? You promised me a holiday and I expect a nice, long one."

"Anything for you, love. You'd better not go gallivanting across the world interviewing Quidditch players or feverishly meeting deadlines for a while either," he replied.

"Deal," she agreed.

They stood on the porch holding hands contentedly and listening to the sounds of a Weasley Christmas coming from the house. They were silent for a few minutes before Harry spoke again. "You know, in my hurry to finish all my work in Albania, I couldn't find the time to pick out a present for you. I'm afraid you won't be getting any gifts tomorrow.

She kissed him gently. "I don't care. All I wanted for Christmas was to spend time with you and hear you say you love me. You being here right now is the best present I could ever get."

* * *

**Reviews would be Christmas presents ;) Do let me know what you all thought of this fic!**


	9. Traditions

**A big thank you to all my reviewers for the last chapter and to everyone who put this on their favourites/alerts list too**!

**This is for Laura (Eighteen Inches) as part of the Valentine's Day Fic Exchange. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Bill!" Fleur whispered excitedly. "Bill, wake up!"

"Five more minutes," Bill mumbled, turning over and pulling the covers up over his head.

"No, Bill Weasley, do not go back to sleep!" Fleur grabbed his pillow and pulled it out from under his head, ignoring his loud protests. "Get up, eet is Christmas Eve!"

Bill sat up blearily. He looked at his fiancé with amusement. "Fleur, I'm pretty sure that Christmas is the same in France and England and I think you should be getting this excited _tomorrow_," he teased.

"I know zat, but zere is so much to do on Christmas Eve! On Christmas Day, we all get presents and zat is ze only excitement but ze real fun happens today. We get to decorate ze tree and finish wrapping presents and bake!"

Bill's smile widened as he watched Fleur's face. He loved watching her when they were alone; it was the only time she let her guard down and didn't try to be the perfect lady she had been taught to be. He got up and stretched before dropping a quick kiss on her cheek. "I'm afraid you'll have to do all of it on your own, darling. I have to meet Bogrod around lunchtime today. I won't be home till around four."

Fleur's face fell. "Please come home as soon as you can. Don't be a minute later zan four."

"It's a date then." Bill winked at her and moved closer for a kiss but she pushed him away.

"Not till you brush your teeth," she grinned and ran out.

Fleur stayed in Bill's room almost until lunchtime, wrapping presents neatly. She had painstakingly chosen the perfect presents. However, she knew that apart from Bill, none of the others would have put in as much effort to find her a nice gift. She wasn't stupid, she had been Triwizard Champion after all. She knew the Weasleys weren't fond of her. But she knew they were important to Bill and if they made him so happy, she would do anything to try to get along with them. What better opportunity to show them that she wanted to be a part of this family than Christmas?

She felt a little sad that she couldn't spend the holidays with her own family. Christmas was probably celebrated very differently here. She went downstairs around lunchtime, rubbing her arms. It was strange how Bill's absence could make her feel so cold. She walked into the kitchen and found Molly piping icing onto the many cupcakes she had just baked. Fleur inhaled the aroma and for a moment, it was almost as if she were back in her own home. Perhaps Christmas at the Burrow wouldn't be too different from France.

"May I 'elp?" she asked, walking up to Molly.

"Oh Fleur! I didn't expect – I mean – I didn't think you'd be done with all your wrapping so soon. I know how long it takes. But, er, I suppose you can try if you really want to help," Molly said doubtfully. She was trying to be polite, it was Christmas after all. She didn't want to show her impatience at being interrupted but it was evident that she didn't think her soon-to-be daughter-in-law was much good in the kitchen.

Fleur didn't miss the hesitation or the distrust in Molly's voice. She had obviously wanted to finish her baking before the Frenchwoman came home. She took the piping bag confidently; this was something she'd done so many times. She moved her hands expertly over one of the cupcakes forming a lovely icing flower on the top. "What do you theenk?" she asked Molly, smiling proudly. Her mother had taught her how to decorate cakes for years and she herself had taught Gabrielle.

"Well it's a very pretty little thing, but I bake these cupcakes especially for the children every year, and well, most of my children are _boys_." Molly didn't look very apologetic. "I'm sorry, dear, but even Ginny's not particularly fond of flowers. They prefer Snitches and broomsticks and such patterns."

"Oh." Fleur tried not to look too hurt. "Will you show me 'ow to do those? I love doing zis and I could 'elp eef you taught me."

"It's not very hard, you just try to make shapes like these," Molly said, demonstrating a few shapes deftly on the cupcakes. Fleur tried to imitate the design. "No, not like that!" Molly said.

"But I 'ave not even begun," Fleur said, puzzled.

"You're holding it wrong."

Fleur shifted her hands and tried again. "'ow is zis?"

"No, you're not doing it right. You need to make it more of a ball."

"But eet looks so much like what you've made," Fleur protested.

"I'm sorry, Fleur. These are for my children and they need to be perfect. You may be good with flowers but that's not what they'll like. I make these for them every year and they have to be exactly as the kids want." Molly didn't sound particularly apologetic.

"I could show you 'ow to do ze flowers. Zey look better on cupcakes zan what you're doing," suggested Fleur.

"I think I'll keep these the way they are and have been for years now, thanks," Molly replied curtly. Even she couldn't be polite for too long with Fleur, Christmas or not.

Fleur looked around, not really wanting to leave the kitchen. "Perhaps I could 'elp wiz something else? I used to make ze most splendid soup wiz my muzzer for Chreestmas. Are zere any tomatoes?"

"Fleur, why don't you leave the cooking to me? I've been doing this for much longer than you have and I don't think you'll be able to do much here. The children are setting up the tree in the living room, maybe you can be more useful there." Molly turned her back firmly on the blonde.

Fleur looked dejected but her eyes lit up at the mention of decorating the tree. That was something she used to do back home too! She glided into the living room where the Weasleys were noisily unpacking and hanging up decorations.

"Oi put that down George!"

"What do you reckon? Think this will be a good spot for this Santa?"

"Eww no, he looks like he's nibbling on that teddy bear!"

"Speaking of nibbling, Fred, put down that candy cane now!"

"But it's delicious!"

"It's disgusting! Did you find it in the box? It must have been in there for a year!"

"Hey Harry, look! This Santa looks like Dumbledore!"

"Ginny, zose baubles would look much better higher up."

The room which had been so noisy and full of good-natured teasing went quiet at the sound of Fleur's voice. She felt a little disconcerted when they all turned to look at her but she ploughed on with the confidence she'd been taught to have. "I just theenk zey would make the ze tree look prettier near ze top."

"We always put them here." Ginny's voice was quiet, but challenging. "The string of bells goes on the top."

"We could change things a bit, maybe Fleur's right?" Ron suggested. He was silenced immediately by Ginny's scathing look.

"But don't you want your tree to look beautiful? Eef you tie ze ribbons in bows eet will look lovely. 'Ere, let me show you." Fleur took a step forward but Ginny moved to stand in front of the tree.

"This isn't your tree, it's ours. If you don't like our decorations, that's fine. This is how we've been doing it in _our_ family and we're going to keep it the same way, thanks," the redhead said defiantly. _Phlegm_ may have changed many things in the household and offered her (unwanted) opinion about a lot of their activities, but Ginny wasn't about to let her change _anything_ about Christmas.

"I am only trying to 'elp make eet look better," Fleur protested.

"What, you don't think our family's taste is good enough as it is?" Ginny challenged.

"Eet is very nice but I am French. I know more about decorations zan you I theenk." Fleur was getting defensive too. All she wanted was to give them a hand and Ginny was pushing her away. Why wouldn't they give her a chance?

"_I _think you can take your decorations and – "

"What Ginny's trying to say," Harry interrupted loudly, "is that she and her brothers have been decorating the tree this way for years and this is like a tradition for them. There are just some things you can't change, Fleur."

Fleur opened her mouth to say exactly what she thought of that idea. "_Be ladylike, ma cherie. Nuzzing impresses people better zan good manners." _Her mother's words popped into her head suddenly and she closed her mouth again. She could have used her Veela charm to make the boys turn against Ginny and support her but she didn't. She was better than that. "Very well. I will go see eef zere is something else I can do." She turned to leave the room with as much grace as she could.

"Please, don't strain yourself. You _are_ a guest here," Ginny called after her. Fleur didn't miss the sarcasm or the reference to the fact that she wasn't considered family in her words.

She stayed up in Bill's room until Molly came in to tell her Bill would be moving in with the twins to make space for Remus. She nearly snorted when she heard she'd be sharing with Ginny. She was sure the younger girl was as thrilled with those arrangements as she was.

Bill returned in the evening but even he didn't seem to spare her more than a glance and a hurried peck before he went out for a snowball fight with his siblings. She watched him from the window of Ginny's room. He looked so happy with them. Was she really coming between them as the two Weasley women in the house believed? She didn't want to play with them in the snow. Did that make her as weak and delicate as everyone thought she was? She was quiet and subdued all through dinner as well. No one seemed to notice. In fact, they seemed to make more noise than usual especially when she tried to say something. Christmas was for families. She didn't belong in this one and they were letting her know it.

She tossed and turned that night, unable to sleep. Finally, she gave up and went downstairs. She sat on the floor next to the fireplace. She looked unhappily at the big Christmas tree in the corner. It was nothing like the decorations she had at home in France. No, her home had far more elegant ornaments, so tastefully draped and hung. She, her sister and her parents would sit around it, nibbling on cupcakes and crackers and –

She jumped violently as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She relaxed when she looked up and saw Bill. He looked a little tired but he smiled as he sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned into him, glad for the comfort.

"I thought you might end up here," he said in a low voice. "You seemed like you missed your family at dinner."

"You noticed?" she asked, surprised. "I thought you were so happy to be with your own family zat…"

"That I forgot about you?" he chuckled. "Darling, I always keep an eye on you to make sure you're happy and smiling. Always."

She cuddled closer to him. " 'Arry said something about tradition today and I was just theenking about ze traditions we had." She smiled slightly. "Maman would bake cakes and biscuits and ze whole 'ouse would smell merveilleuse. I would 'elp her make designs with ze icing. I loved making flowers. When we finished, we would join Papa and Gabrielle in ze hall. We always started from ze bottom. Maman would show us ze best places to put all ze ornements brilliants and zen she would use magic to drape ze most beautiful ribbons all over ze tree. Papa would conjure up zese little sleds that would fly all around the tree. We always put ze bells near ze top, not so low like on this tree." She gestured at Ginny's placement of the bells.

"When I was younger, Papa would lift me up to put the angel on ze top but after Gabrielle was born, eet became tradition to have _two_ angels on top because we would always fight over who got to put eet on. Zey were always ze last decorations to go on ze tree. Zen we would all huddle around eet and try to guess what presents we would get. Maman would sing carols and Papa would tell us Chreestmas stories, no matter 'ow old we were." She sighed. "Eet isn't so hard to be with you Bill. You do not treat me like I'm so different. But when I am with your family, zey are so different from my own zat it is difficult to adjust. I've tried to show them zat I love you but perhaps I am coming between you and your family. Zey don't like me very much. Do you theenk eet would be better to – "

"Don't even say it," Bill said sharply. He sighed and pulled her closer. He tilted her chin up with two fingers and looked into her eyes. "Fleur, not a day goes by when I don't think that maybe, you'd be much happier at home. Every morning, seeing you brings a smile to my face because I'm so relieved that you're still here with me. I know that Ginny and Mum can be a bit trying and they're not seeing you for the wonderful person that you are but they need time to adjust to you too. I know I'm taking you away from all the people and things you love and I'm bringing you into the middle of a war and not everyone loves you as much as they did in France. But I love you Fleur. I'd be devastated if you left."

"But your family-" Fleur began to protest.

"You're _not_ coming between us."

"But zey don't see me zat way!" Fleur said. "Tomorrow, you will all receive sweaters zat your muzzer spends all year making and I will not. You will all sit down and listen to Chreestmas specials on ze radio and I will not like eet. Zere will always be things I will never be part of."

"Then we just have to make things for you to be part of." Bill had a twinkle in his eye.

"What do you mean?" Fleur looked confused.

He gave her a lingering kiss. "You'll just have to wait till tomorrow to find out." He got up and left quickly before she could get him to tell her his plan.

Fleur awoke the next morning to a small pile of presents. As expected, there was no Weasley jumper among her packages. She didn't care very much right then, she was looking forward to Bill's surprise. He had woken her up quite early for a holiday and told her to get dressed quickly. He didn't even let her have breakfast.

Soon, they were strolling down the streets of London. Her hand clasped in his, Fleur chattered excitedly about all the wonderful sights of France during Christmas time as he led her purposefully through the crowd and down alleys and streets.

"And in ze town just near Beauxbatons, zere was ze most beauti – oh!" Fleur stopped short as Bill came to a halt in front of a little building.

"I thought you might like to go somewhere that reminds you of your home. This is a time for family, after all," he said. He watched his fiancée's face anxiously as she gazed up at the French café Bill had led her to. She looked at the French words that sprawled in elegant cursive over the door, the neatly arranged tables and chairs under the little umbrellas, the colourful striped awning and the cosy side street the café was nestled in. She looked up at Bill and broke into a huge smile.

"Bill zis is magnifique! It feels just like 'ome!" she cried.

"I thought you might like it," Bill said, smiling at her happiness. "I know you haven't been very happy for a while now and I found this place a couple of weeks ago. You can have a nice proper French breakfast and jabber away as long as you like to the staff, they're all French." He lowered his voice. "Just be careful with what you say though, they're all Muggles."

Fleur threw her hands around him, ecstatic. "Zis is parfait! Merci! Merci beaucoup!"

Bill watched the beautiful young woman contentedly. He knew his family had been giving her a bit of a hard time and that she must miss her home a lot more than she let on. After she'd told him how she felt the previous night, he had wanted to give her a slice of her old life. As he watched her point out items on the menu and exclaim that it was just what she used to have as a child on Christmas day in France, he knew he'd brought her to the right place.

"Where are we going next?" she asked enthusiastically when she'd eaten her fill.

"You'll see. It's not very far, just about ten minutes' walk from here," he smiled. "It's been a while since I took you on a proper date, hasn't it?"

"Much too long for my liking," Fleur agreed. "I've missed spending time alone with you."

"So have I." Bill put his arm around her waist and led her through Muggle London. He let her ooh and aah at all the busy shops. They talked and laughed happily like any happy couple on Christmas morning. Soon, they reached their next destination. "Here we are," Bill announced.

Fleur squealed at the sight of the huge frozen lake in the Muggle park they had arrived at. "Ice skating?"

"Well you'll have to teach me how to do it, but I know you like it."

"I always begged my parents to take me when I was 'ome for ze 'olidays but zey always insisted zat we stay at 'ome and talk instead. Zis is what I've wanted to do for years!" she said excitedly.

"Come on then," said Bill, glad that his idea had been so well received. They found a counter where they could borrow a pair of skates and stepped out onto the ice. Bill moved gingerly, holding onto Fleur.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," she promised.

He laughed nervously. "I love taking care of you, you know." He moved closer to her. "Sometimes, I forget that you can probably take care of us both." He kissed her gently as she wound her arms around him. Unfortunately he responded with enthusiasm and lost his balance, sending them both toppling over. They laughed as they got to their feet and joined the Muggles. Bill wobbled unsteadily as Fleur guided him over the ice but he was enjoying himself and it was evident that she was too.

After an hour or so, they gave back their skates and settled down on one of the benches set around the lake and watched the Muggles. They cuddled close together and chatted away, relishing their time alone and revelling in each other's presence. They had lunch at a small restaurant nearby and Bill led her to another section of the same park afterwards for her final surprise.

"This part of the park," he told her, "is famous for its thick growth of Christmas trees. Every year, during the holidays, people who can't have a tree of their own, come here." Fleur looked at the sight before her in awe. There were rows and rows of Christmas trees and each one had a dozen people, mostly families, gathered around it, decorating it. "People leave ornaments in the boxes placed here and anyone can come over, pick up what they like, choose a tree and decorate it."

"Bill Weasley, vous êtes la personne la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontré! Merci, merci, merci! Je t'aime!" Fleur cried excitedly. "Come quickly!"

Bill shook his head, having no idea what she said but he followed her to one of the boxes and helped her pick out ornaments. They found a tree in a quiet corner and he helped her put up the decorations. She pulled out her wand and with a quick, discreet look around; she conjured up a beautiful angel to sit on top of the tree. After she was finally satisfied with their work, they sat down on a bench again, listening to the sweet voices of a choir.

Fleur looked up at him and kissed him suddenly. "What was that for?" he asked when they pulled apart.

"For being the best fiancé I could ever have," she replied with a smile.

"Don't be too worried about not fitting into my family, Fleur. I love you and I also love my family so I'd really like it if you all got along, but the thing is, _we're_ the ones who will have a family of our own. You won't feel so left out if we make our own traditions, will you?" Bill smiled as comprehension lit up her eyes.

She nodded. "Breakfast at a French café, skating, lunch and decorating a tree afterwards would be a lovely Chreestmas tradition to have."

"And maybe, when we're older, we can bring our kids here too."

"Zey would be two girls. We will have a tree of our own at home and I could teach zem 'ow to make leetle pink icing flowers."

"Two little girls," Bill agreed. "Our angels."

"Eet would be _our_ family tradition," Fleur said contentedly.

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Fleur."

"I love you too, Bill."

For the first time since coming to England, Fleur felt truly happy. Christmas _was_ about family. Bill was right. She wouldn't need to fit in to another family's traditions and rules. Someday, they would have their own.

* * *

**So how was it? Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought :)**


	10. To See Her Smile

**Thank you WitAngerandBravery, Books are air and MaryLouise1996 for reviewing the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who added this story to their favourites or alerts too!**

**I hope you like it :) Do let me know what you thought with a review!**

* * *

Ron Weasley was a typical teenaged boy. He loved food, rude noises and immature jokes. He noticed pretty girls and made fun of his best mate's efforts with Cho Chang. But there were times when he tried to be different. Sometimes, when he opened his mouth to speak when it was full of food, he'd close it again until he was done chewing. If he was about to say something impulsively, he'd take a minute to think it through. He'd at least try to start homework on the day it was given. He'd never admit it, but he did it because of Hermione. When he did something she was pleased with, it made her smile.

It was a nice smile, he thought. Her lips turned upwards, slightly at first, and sometimes she'd let out a little laugh. Her eyes always lit up happily. He could _see _the joy in her whole face. He liked seeing her smile and he liked it even more when he was the cause of her delight.

That smile was what he thought about when he and Harry stepped into Tomes and Scrolls on the last Hogsmeade visit before Christmas. What could he possibly get that would make Hermione smile?

"Does this sound like a good book?" Harry asked, examining the brightly coloured volume in his hands. "'The Tales of Tesswick Talons. A book to delight children of all ages.'"

Ron gave him a look. "Those are kids' stories."

"It says all ages," Harry argued.

"It also says _children_. Find something a little more serious."

Harry walked along the aisle and pulled a more sombre-looking tome off a shelf. "What about this one? 'The Life of Ludwig the Lost'," he read off the cover. "'A thrilling tale of conquest and finding purpose in life.' Sounds like the kind of book Hermione might like?"

"Nah, it's too small," Ron said with a glance at the paperback. "You know how she likes them to last at least couple of days."

"Maybe we should just buy her a box of those Everlasting Sugar Quills. Even _they'd_ last longer than _any_ book we give Hermione," Harry grumbled.

"She won't eat them when she's off skiing with her parents. You know how they are with sweets," Ron replied, looking at the bookshelves for something else that might interest Hermione. "Maybe we should get her earmuffs or mittens or something. She could use them if she's going to be out in the snow for very long."

Harry snorted. "If you want to buy her something to do with skiing, get her some bandages."

Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry. "You reckon she'll be that bad?"

"Can _you_ picture Hermione sliding down a snowy hill on two planks of wood and only two sticks to steer her? Oh and she has to avoid trees and rocks on the way."

"Is _that_ what she's going to do?" Ron laughed. He suddenly remembered that Hermione didn't like people laughing at her lack of outdoor skills. He shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe she'll surprise us."

Harry shrugged too. "At any rate, we'd better find something to surprise her with here. We need to get back soon."

Ron stared at the books. For some reason, he didn't think they were shopping in the right place. He'd noticed how she'd looked when she'd unwrapped all her birthday presents. She'd smiled at the books and sweets she'd received but he'd observed that it was more of a perfunctory smile. Maybe she was tired of getting only books from everyone. He wondered what else he could get her. She didn't seem like she needed any of the things he knew girls squealed about. She wasn't into pretty dresses or jewellery – or wait – was she? She had looked lovely in that dress she'd worn to the Yule Ball last year. Maybe he could get her something girly after all.

"I'll be right back," he told Harry, making for the new shop advertising trinkets that had opened across the street.

On Christmas day, Ron felt that the harrowing experience of shopping in a store full of shiny, aromatic, frilly things – and Harry making fun of him later - was worth it. Hermione thanked Harry for the book he'd got her, but she _smiled_ at Ron when she thanked him for the perfume.

* * *

"'_Merry Christmas to the woman whose beauty compares to that of Helen of Troy'."_ Hermione looked amused. "Since when do you even know who Helen of Troy is?" She and Ron were sitting on the floor, spending their first Christmas in their own home, unwrapping presents.

Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I read the summary of that book you left on the coffee table the other day."

"I suppose you didn't bother opening it?"

"Of course not! I haven't opened a book that thick since _A History of Magic_."

"When did you ever open _that_?" Hermione teased, smiling.

"When Percy accidentally snapped it shut on Scabbers' tail once. I was about seven or eight I think."

Hermione laughed and Ron smiled. It made his heart leap when he heard that laugh. "Open it then," he said.

She traced the shape of the package. "Rectangular," she noted. "A box of books?"

"Have I ever given you a book since we were fifteen?"

"No, I suppose not," she mused. "That perfume you got me that time smelled awful," she admitted.

"I know," he grinned. "It was the first time I was _really_ shopping for a girl and that place in Hogsmeade scared me out of my wits. The saleswitch was asking me about mild and strong perfumes and whether you preferred fruity scents or flowery. I ended up just picking the nicest looking bottle." He shuddered. "That was an ordeal but I wanted to get you something different."

"I liked that you got me something other than a book," she confessed.

"Enough stalling now, open it," he said, nudging her shoulder with his chin, pushing his gift into her hands

She squirmed as his hair tickled her cheek and pulled the paper apart. She lifted the lid of the unmarked box and gasped. A pair of beautiful silver slippers was nestled among filmy paper. She'd noticed them in a Muggle shop a few weeks ago but she had never pointed them out to Ron, even though he'd been with her at the time. "I didn't _need_ new slippers," she said, slowly.

"I know. You usually don't _need_ any pretty clothes or necklaces or perfumes, but I know you like to have them," he replied. "You'd never admit it, but I know you like being all girly sometimes. I've learnt to notice things about you, Hermione. I see how your smile doesn't quite reach your eyes all the time when you receive the same old presents. I've seen how your eyes linger on jewellery you like. I've learned, over the years, that when you walk by the same store more than three times and it's not strictly on your route, you like something there. You've had your eye on these slippers for a while, haven't you?"

Hermione caressed the slippers for a moment. She looked up at him. "When did you get so smart?"

He laughed. "I've been around you for fifteen years now. You had to rub off on me sometime. I've learnt a bit about you over the years."

She finally broke into that brilliant smile Ron had been waiting to see. "Thank you! I love them, they're perfect!" She reached up and kissed him. "I love you!"

Ron watched her unwrap her other presents happily. She'd never know that he'd stared, flabbergasted, at the store attendant who asked him about shoe sizes the first time he'd been there or that he'd replied that Hermione had tiny feet. He'd never mention how confused he'd been when the cashier asked about matching purses and credit cards.

He would never tell her that he still found shopping to be an ordeal. He didn't mind though, it was worth going through every Christmas.

His efforts made her smile, after all.

* * *

**Reviews would make my day :)**

**This was for PDHPE Assessment 1 for Fanfiction School using the prompts RonHermione, books, "Experience is the teacher of all things" and the word count: 1354 words (even if FF says 1357). I suppose "Love" might apply too.**

**It's also for the Christmas Boot camp using the prompt "gifts"**


End file.
